


Lovesuck

by DasWATICMachine



Series: Lovesuck Series [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:38:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8140927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DasWATICMachine/pseuds/DasWATICMachine
Summary: (Taken again from my wattpad account:gaymilyjunk)
Meet Hayley Sterling, a normal teenager who just moved to a school called West Merrit High in a small town of Stawford,Louisiana. But she meets different people and makes friends who are secretly vampires and wolves. Will she become one of them? Or be against them?





	1. First day of class

"Wake up! You'll be late for the first day of class" My mom shouted as I got out of bed wearing my glasses,and combing my hair as I went down for breakfast. After a few minutes, I dressed up for school. My outfit in general is a band shirt,skinny jeans,high cuts, and my dark grey jacket. But first of all let me introduce myself, I am Hayley Sterling. I'm 17 years old and I live in Stawford, a small town here in Louisiana. My parents separated when I was 3, so my big brother Spencer who is 21 resembles as a the father figure of the family.

"Good luck on the first day Hayles" My brother told me, I nodded and gave him a hug before leaving the car. My mom enrolled me in this place called West Merrit High,because of the surroundings. And it's really a huge place I must say and a little crowded, as I went inside of the school hallways it's really crowded. Then some jocks pushed me and called me a nerd, really? Really now? First day of class? That's what I get?!?! Well lucky me (no not the noodles) a girl walked up to me and helped me out. She had straight hair,has a fringe, average height, and she wears black framed glasses.

"Hey you okay?" She asked me as I stood up, "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for helping me out" I answered. "No worries, Keana Martinez is my name and I am 17 years old" She introduced herself to me, she's cute and nice tho. "I'm Hayley,Hayley Sterling and I'm 17 years old as well". Keana chuckled and saw my schedule and said "I saw your schedule and It's similar to mine so I think we are classmates". As we entered the classroom,we sat next to each other.

"Okay class settle down for a while, I am Mr.Way. I'll be your adviser throughout the whole school year and I think we have a new student with us right now" The teacher said as I stood up from my seat and went in front. Okay chill down Hayley you got this DON'T FUCK IT UP,OKAY?! DON'T.FUCK. UP. "Hi my name is Hayley Sterling,I am 17 years old and like bands,tv shows and movies" I said, Mr. Way looked at me and told me to go back to my seat. "Nice Panic! At The Disco shirt" Keana told me, she likes Panic! At the disco?!?! Nice. "Thanks, are you a fan?" I asked her," Yeah,I've seen them live before summer ended". I smiled and nodded as an answer,and payed attention to Mr. Way.

During lunch time, Keana pulled me to a table where there are a group of people. "Okay Hayley, these are my friends: Marco,Andrew,Damien,Eddie,Fred,Jason,Kyle and Gina" Keana said, well her friends seem nice to look at. But the one that struck me the most is Damien, Because of his looks and he looks kind. Also she mentioned that I'm classmates with them... Great. When dismissal striked Keana and I sat on the stairs talking about our hobbies, then she stood up and introduced a girl to me. "This is Alex, my girlfriend" Keana said, well she has a nice girlfriend tho she pretty,she wears glasses like her.

As the three of us are talking,some girls pushed me and I almost fell down the stairs. Luckily Keana and Alex pulled me up and the Girls laughed as they left, "Who are those?" I asked them. "Tay Shutterstone,Jenna Manson, and Jessie McField. Those are the bitches of west Merrit high as my friends call it" Keana said. "You might wanna look out for Jenna,because she's a whore" Alex warned me,"Why though?" I asked.

"Luke Anderson,the boyfriend of Jenna. Filmed a video of them having sex,one time Luke forgot his phone in the boys cr and Kyle saw everything because it's unlocked" Keana answered,"and then?" I asked one more time,"he sent it to Alex,and Alex send it to me. Which made me spread it all across school" Keana told me. "Did you get detention? Or got suspended?" I asked, the two girls looked at each other and shook their heads. "Nah... We didn't,well Luke on the other hand... He did get suspended" Alex mentioned and we laughed.

I heard a honk of a car horn and it's my brother... What a better way to ruin a conversation with your new friends,"it's my brother... I'll be leaving guys" I told them as I accidentally bumped into Damien. "Sorry" we both said in unison, "Hey aren't you the new girl?" He asked me HE IS SO HANDSOME LIKE WOAAAAH. "Yeah.... I am the new girl that Keana introduce to you guys" I told Damien with a chuckle and my brother is still honking his car horn, CAN HE WAIT FOR ME JESUS CHRIST HE'S ANNOYING AS HELL. "I uh... Gotta leave already" I told Damien gesturing my hands to the car running off.

As I got in the car I wore my seatbelt on and looked at my brother,"MOMENT RUINER" I told him pointing at his face as he drove off laughing his ass off. "Those two girls,are they your friends?" He asked me,well I don't wanna answer his question despite the fact that he ruined my moment with Damien. "Yeah...." I answered him looking at the window and I SAW DAMIEN WTH HIS BIKE GOING HOME,"who are you looking at?" He asked me one more time. "My crush...." I answered. Spencer looked at me like he was confused.

The next day in school,me and Keana were in science class listening to the lecture suddenly. The principal had an announcement

"Good Morning Raging Rhinos!

This is to tell that classes have been suspended due to a crime scene investigation happening in the campus,please call your parents or head straight to your school buses immedietly. Thank you and have a nice day"

Wait... Really right now?!? This is the second day in school and there's already a crime scene investigation?!?! "Let's check it out!" Keana said pulling me off my seat to the exit of the school, as we arrived there we saw the police and the ambulance. "You know we shouldn't go near there right Keana?" I asked her while we were walking , "Keana,you shouldn't be here" A guy warned her. "My father" Keana introduced her father to me as I greeted him with a wave,I looked at my back and saw a Senior student with her body leaning against the brick wall. When I looked at the dead body, It's like a person who is a senior student as well with a slit throat. It kinda looks like werewolf claws..... Shit.


	2. Coincidences

I swear to God this isn't happening,this place is filled with supernatural creatures and I think it's not because of me watching too much vampire and werewolf movies back then. As I went home my brother asked me "Why are you home so early?", "Crime scene in school" I answered dropping my bag down on the floor,going to the living room, and sitting down on the couch opening the tv. "I think this place is full of vampires and werewolves" I said quietly, "What do you mean?" He questioned  as he eats his lunch. 

"The wolves howling, and a sudden crime scene in school where someone was brutally murdered. And saw a wooden stake impaled on someone's abdomen" I answered as someone knocked on the door luckily Spencer opened the door because I have to walk, "WHO IS IT???" I asked very loudly staring at the tv screen. "It's me Keana" the person answered,oh It's my friend Keana from school. "Why did you visit here?" I asked as we did a high-five, "Because,we're neighbors and I saw you enter your house. But for real uh... Wanna go to the mall or something? Damien will be there" She mentioned. DID SHE MENTIONED DAMIEN?!?!? OH MY LORD HE'LL BE THERE MY GOODNESS GRACIOUS, "Who will be there?" I asked one more time.

"Me,you,Gina,Marco,Damien,Liz" She answered dragging me out of the house and left the place,"So... Do you like Damien?" She asked me as she starts the car. Fuck I've been exposed by my friend, dead silence filled the air once more as I laughed nervously at Keana's question regarding me having a crush on Damien. "No I don't like Damien ,but he is friendly person" I told her as Keana was driving, "But you lowkey kinda like him by the way you told me" Keana mentioned as she chuckled. How cute. Keana is exposing me slowly, I let out a sigh and did a facepalm and told her "I admit it, I like Damien". Keana on the other hand ended up laughing and teasing me, "I knew you'll say it,and your ears are kinda red. That means you're lying" Keana said as we drove to the parking lot of the mall. "Is that so?" I asked leaving the car while Keana is locking it, "Yep! That's what it meant, Gina told me and Marco once" Keana said at the distance running towards me. 

As we went to the mall's entrance,Keana's friends called me and her at the distance. "So what do y'all wanna do? Bowling? Billiards? Movie? My treat" Gina asked us, "You always treat us to random places Thriftson" Liz told her punching her arm lightly. "Well duh,my dad is a president of a company in Louisiana that's why" Gina answered back as we walked around, "Wait during Keana's birthday,Did you pay the expenses or she did?" Damien asked her. Okay I'm kinda not relating to their conversation at this moment,help me Lord. "She did,since it was her birthday so... Yeah" Gina answered Liz's question as we ended up in the mall's food court and sat in one place to continue the conversation, "Guys! Remember Keana's first kiss?" Marco asked them as i I looked at Keana's face covered with her jacket. "Don't" Keana mentioned chuckling 

**A/N:FLASHBACK!!! THAT MEANS POV SWITCHING**

**-FLASHBACK START-**

**[KEANA]**

It's my 17th birthday,one step closer to being legal but me and my friends and I will go to a bar like whatever. "Be safe there keeks" my father told me as I saw Eddie's car stop at my doorstep,"They're here now" my mother said as she peaked out the window. "I'll see you later,bye mom,bye dad!" I said grabbing my wallet and phone leaving the house and entering the car.

"Alright guys,who is ready to PARTY?!?!" I said with a smile on my face, "all of us" Marco said as Eddie is still driving while Nicki Minaj is playing. "It's a good thing you guys were allowed" I said checking my phone while we were singing along to the songs on the radio. I swear to God I chose the right friends to hang out with from the start.

As we arrived at the bar,we sat on a table suited for 6 people. "I'll go order some drinks for us" I said going to the stall where you order drinks,"Sir! Give me a beer bucket, some margarita,and whatever is your signature drink" I told the bartender as he nodded prepping our drinks. "Here you go, that will be 200 dollars" the bartender said as I gave him the exact amount of money and got the three drinks at once, "I'll help you out" Eddie said grabbing the beer bucket going to our table. After like a couple of drinks, "Hey let's play a game called have you ever!" Marco said taking a sip of his beer. 

"What's the mechanics?" I asked laughing, "I ask random people have they ever had did random stuff,let's start with you Keana" Marco mentioned as he pointed at me oh now. I know what Marco is up to  and what he does to be honest,I've been his best friend since freshman year so basically I know his every move to his close friends. "Keana,have you ever made out with a girl?" He asked out of nowhere, oh shoot. Oh damn. "Uh... Not yet,but If I drank too much tonight,I'll find a girl to make out with" I answered with a smirk on my face, but when I looked to my left Gina on the other hand was smirking  and bit her lower lip. As some of my friends went home already sober, me and Gina are at the dance floor dancing to the mixes of the DJ. 

"Wanna take a cab to my house? My parents aren't around till tuesday" Gina mentioned to me as she whistles to call for a cab to stop by the bar. As the cab stopped at the bar, she hops in the vehicle while I look at her. "Well? You going or what?" She asked me, "Uh.... I am going with you,scoot over!" I said getting in the cab and closing the door. I suddenly heard my phone ring and It's from Marco

_MARCO [8:40 PM]:Did you lock lips with a girl now?_

Argh... I bet he won't be acting like this when school starts which is embarrassing for some reasons, I messaged Marco back and said

_KEANA[8:40 PM]:Nope not yet_

"We're here" Gina tapped my shoulder, I checked the surroundings and yep this is Gina's place alright. "I'll pay the taxi driver" I said getting some money from my wallet, "no,i'll do it instead" Gina told me  giving the driver 50 dollars and closing the door.

As we got in her house I closed the front door and opened the lights of the living room, "Your house looks nice" I complimented with a chuckle. "Thanks Keeks" Gina said going to the kitchen grabbing some white wine or some fancy drink, for real isn't she drunk yet? "You know my family only calls me Keeks right?" I said sitting down on the mini bar that's located on her kitchen.

"Gina,you know that we had heavy drinking earlier?" I asked her taking a sip of the wine, "Yes, but I like to keep myself sober for some reasons Keana Lalaine Martinez" Gina answered with a smirk on her face pouring another round on my glass. I finished the drink all at once wiping off the excess,"And what reason is that Georgina?" I asked her in a very drunk mode. "Follow me upstairs" Gina said leaving the kitchen.

As I got upstairs to Gina's room,she locked the door and threw me on her bed. Gina took her black heels off and took my shoes off,she starts to climb on top of me.

**_A/N:LIGHT SMUT UP AHEAD_ **

"This is actually the reason to get you drunk" Gina said in an oh so sexual tone, goodbye heterosexuality nice meeting you. She pulled me close and kissed my lips, I swear to God I am not dreaming right now that I am going to make out with my friend for this. But here goes nothing,do or die. I have no choice but to kiss her back, her lips felt like heaven but damn am I doing the right thing? Fuck it, this feels good. Making out with her feels great,her tongue works really well. Then she suddenly starts to kiss my neck in a certain yet sexual way, I mean the moans are so hot as fuck. I start to enjoy this make out session tho, and suddenly BOOM! she sank her teeth on my neck and sucked some blood from me. Shit.... Isn't she a.....? OH NO SHE'S A VAMPIRE! OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD  OH.MY.GOD. HELP ME JESUS. I CAN'T EVEN RIGHT NOW,KEANA ACT COOL ALRIGHT. BREATH IN, BREATH OUT.

"Fuck" I moaned out as she ran her hands down the buttons of my flannel unbuttoning them and throwing it to the floor, "You're cute" She said kissing me once more on the lips and the rest is drunk history. 

The next day as I woke up without any single memory from last night,except for the heavy drinking in that bar I went to. "Argh... What happened?" I asked looking around the bedroom that isn't mine,why the fuck are my clothes on the floor? and where did I go after that night? "Last night was amazing Keana" I heard a groggy voice next to me. I looked to my right and WHY IS GINA HERE?!?! "What happened last night?" I asked her grabbing my clothes on the floor putting them back on, "Didn't you remember? We had some great sex last night" Gina said as I got my phone turning it on. And oh boy I got 40 messages from my friends,my parents,and cousins.

"Can I use your bathroom for a while?" I asked her as she nodded,"It's on your left" Gina answered as I ran to the bathroom. I stared at the mirror looking at the spot where she bit me,and It dissolved right away. "Okay,the thing that you said about sex last night,DRUNK HISTORY. I'll see you in school next week" I said storming out of the bathroom and her bedroom slamming the door. As I left Gina's house, the sun was shining on my face while I was walking and I thought. WHY AM I NOT BURNING OR SPARKLING IN THE SUN? Weird.... I wonder if I can run quickly or stuff like that, so I did try that out. And it went pretty well

**[END FLASHBACK]**

**[HAYLEY]**

"Keana you alright?" I asked her patting her back. "I am totally fine, I did just not act that I got kicked in the nuts" she answered smiling, "Get used to me, I am always like that" Keana said going back to normal. Right... I am still staring at Damien almost chuckling, "Who want's to watch a movie?" I asked bringing out my wallet. "Let's go" Keana said as we all stood up going to the movie house.

After the little bonding with Keana and her friends,I went home walking as the sky starts to darken and I checked my phone, it's around 6 pm. Wow,I have been outside for a long time that's weird. As I was walking down the road,I suddenly feel someone is following me. I can sense it as I move and move more, "Who's there?!?!" I asked as I turned my back while I saw someone running away from me. "PLEASE DON'T HURT ME I BEG OF YOU" A female voice cried out as the person tripped on the side of the road, might as well help the poor fella Hayley you scared her.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I asked the girl who has glasses on, wearing a black doctor who hoodie,some black pants and khaki converse shoes this girl looks kinda like Keana. "Who am I?" She asked back and her voice is kinda high, "Maddison,Maddison Montogremy" She answered. I still don't know who she is. "I'm Keana's cousin" Maddison added shaking my hand vigorously with a smile on her face, "Cute" I said backing away slowly. "I heard you're my cousin's new found friend" She said, I let out a nervous chuckle and told her "Yeah,I am her new found friend" I mentioned as we were walking. "MADDISON! WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUTSIDE?!?" Keana called by the distance, "Sorry couz! I was told by my mom to go buy food at the shop near by" Maddison said to Keana. How nice of her.... Yay cousins, "Oh you met Hayley already, nice one" Keana told her cousin. "And why are you walking to the store, Don't you wanna like use my car or something?" Keana asked to Maddison, another convo that I can't relate to. Nice one.

"I can't drive,I'm only 16" She answered to Keana pouting, "Well.... Want me to drive you there instead? Hayley can go with us" Keana told her cousin. "Uh... yeah sure I'll go with you" I told the cousins as so far I only reached Keana's street of the subdivision we live in right now, As we were driving to town we saw an unknown creature run by. "Did you see that Keana?" I asked from back seat, "What do you mean?" She asked with her eyes on the road. "There was like a uh... creature that ran by" I told her, "Maybe that's just your imagination Hayles" She said. Oh really imagination you say? I swear to God this day is getting weirder and weirder, but probably I'll get used to the things I see and hear mostly every day.


	3. Strange Encounters

As we were still driving to the city,my encounter with a weird creature is still roaming in my head. "I heard this city has like werewolves and vampires" I said looking at my phone researching things about Louisiana and mythical creatures, "That's true for the fact that the thing you saw run by was a wolf who spotted his prey at the distance" Maddison mentioned looking at the window. Finally someone has said it. God bless for Keana's cousin. As we arrived at the shop, I looked at the newspaper stack and checked the headline of the news. And it said that there has been a werewolf spotted in the woods days ago before school started, "Whatcha lookin at Hayles?" Keana asked as we both looked at the newspaper rack. "A news article regarding a werewolf sighting days ago" I answered grabbing the newspaper from the rack,and surprisingly the newspaper costs like 99 cents. 

While we were going back to the subdivision,Keana's phone is ringing. "Dude your phone's ringing" I told her pointing it, "I'm driving,maddison pick it up" Keana said with her eyes glued to the road and Maddison grabbing the phone answering the call. "Hello this isn't Keana,this is Maddison her cousin what do you want?" Maddison said as she spoke to the phone, while me on the other hand is just staring at the window. "Where will I drop you off?" Keana asked me when I'm still on the state of staring at the window thinking about life, "Uh... just in front of my doorstep" I answered as it started to rain. Thank God I went with Keana for a while before the rain started, as she stopped the car in front of my door step she said "See you tomorrow" when I got down from the car.

The next day in school, I suspected people are talking about the news last night about a werewolf in Stawford. Everyday starts to be a mystery to be honest, I don't know if maybe one of my friends are werewolves or vampires. I can't be safe around here, if I want to know what's going on. I must be or I should be one of them. "Hello my cousin's best friend" Maddison greeted me as she ran up to me, "Uh, hey Maddison. Have you seen Keana anywhere?" I asked Maddison while we were walking. "Yeah,she's at the bleachers" She answered my question, As we got to the bleachers we suddenly saw Keana badly beaten up. Bruises were on her face and her left arm, "It's them again" Maddison said quietly. "Who are you talking about?" I asked her, "Dalton's pack" Keana answered my question. Wait who the hell is Dalton? This is really confusing me now. "What did this Dalton guy do to you?" I asked Keana who is wiping her tears away, "They.... They... They... They beated me up brutally, w... w... w... without any reason at all" Keana answered. 

"Okay who ever that Dalton person and his friends did to you, I'll fight him" I said patting her shoulder, suddenly Maddison grabbed my arm and said "Are you outta your mind Hayley? His pack can kill you". I let go of Maddison and ran back inside while the cousins are still staying on the bleachers, as I entered the hallways of the school I looked at my back and saw the same girl that was looking at the incident yesterday. "I heard your conversation with Keana and Maddison" She told me by the distance, I scoffed and then asked her "Really, who are you anyways? I saw you yesterday during the incident that happened around the campus". She slowly went up to me, her hair is brown and she wears the typical clothes that most high school students wear. "Emily, Emily Joseph" She introduced herself to me, "Hayley Sterling" I introduced back shaking her hand and letting go of it all of a sudden. "So now what?" I asked her, "I heard that you wanted to take revenge on Dalton and his pack" She answered. "What are you anyways? And how do you know stuff like this?" I asked again, "You'll know when you are comfortable with your stay in West Merrit. Sterling" She answered leaving me behind. 

"No,I need to know what you are now okay Emily" I said blocking her walkway, she rolled her eyes and let out a sigh. "Okay then, if you want to know now. I'm telling you. I'm a vampire." She answered. Wait wait wait, vampire?!?! Shit I thought that vampires don't exist at all. And now I am staring at one right in the eyes, "I see the facts now,what is Keana? What is Maddison? And what are her friends?" I asked her crossing my arms. Let's see if she know who they are really. "Keana is a vampire, Maddison is a werewolf, and her friends are a mixture of vampires and werewolves. Happy?" She answered my question. Wow am I really that annoying??? And also this is my third day in this school, this is rad as fuck right now. "Yes... Yes I am happy" I said smiling walking away from her.

After class,I saw Damien walk pass me and said"Hayley! Uh... Where have you been? I didn't see you in the classes I was in tho". "Different schedule today,sorry and I gotta go already" I told him pointing at my brothers car, Damien nodded as a response when I left the school's premises. "You looked stressed right now Hayles" My brother answered, "I know right, there are somethings I got into earlier in class which got me pressed and upset for some reason" I told my brother as we were going home. On our way home, my phone rang and It's from a random number. I was very curious who it is but I'll pick it up anyways

H:"Hello?"

UN:"Hey, Hayley"

H:"Who is this?"

UN:"Bro... You don't recognize this voice? It's me Keana"

H:"Oh.... hi Keeks"

UN:"You kinda forgot that you gave me your number,but anyways. Emily finally told you right? Also quick reminder that only my family members calls me Keeks"

H:"Sorry and what do you mean Emily finally told me?"

UN:"You made friends with a bunch of supernatural creatures,and including Emily herself"

H:"Yeah,she told me that. You're a vampire, your cousin is a werewolf an-"

UN:"Do you wanna know why I turned into a vampire?"

H:"Yeah"

UN:"Okay,remember yesterday when I was acting like I was kicked in the nuts?"

H:"Yes"

UN:"I suddenly remembered the moment where Gina bit me,while we were making out"

H:"I understand that,but anyways. Is being a vampire good or bad?"

UN:"That's the question I can't answer"

H:"What do you mean?"

UN:"Tomorrow... Okay?"

H:"Alrighty then,tell me about that tomorrow"

_-Phone call ends-_

As I arrive at home very late around 9 pm, I did the same thing as usual. Went to my room and start researching things about this place. And it said that there has been a clash between the two creatures during the 18th century, That's it. I'm done, I am so done with this problem. I'm going back to Nevada with my grandma, "Hayley,where are you going?" My brother asked me. "Back to Nevada,because this place is creeping me the hell outta me" I answered as I slammed the door leaving my place. Okay I didn't know it's cold at this hour at Stawford, well since this place has a forest surrounded the place. On your left,trees,right,trees. TREES LITERALLY EVERYWHERE. 

While walking to the bus stop, I accidentally bumped into 3 boys. "What's your problem?" One guy asked me, wow making a small bump a big deal sir, big deal. "Not talking eh?" He asked me one more time looking at my ID, "You're the new kid from our school right?" He asked me again but I answered him with a nod. "Maybe you are friends with Keana,the worthless person with worthless friends" He told me, wait.... Why is he degrading Keana for? I don't see her being useless or worthless at all. "Here's a thing, why won't you move 100 feet away from me and not talk to me ever again" I told him and his boys, "HAYLEY! MOVE" I heard a familiar voice call my name and I somewhat saw the person running towards my direction. And that person is Keana's cousin again, Maddison. 

"Maddison,what the fuck are you doing here?" I asked her as she pushed me away to the pile of leaves that's behind the bus stop, "I can handle this Hayley" She answered looking at the three guys. "Oh it's the weird cousin again,listen here Maddison you know that Keana is useless okay and you should just stop talking to her because she's a threat" The same guy explained, I stood up and looked at Maddison who is very pissed off at them. "Leave my cousin alone,Tyler you don't know her" She told that Tyler guy,  "What are you going to do? Scare us?" One of Tyler's friends asked her. And I saw her eyes turn bright red,oh shit,oh no. "Leave" She said looking at the three boys, but they didn't leave. 

"I SAID LEAVE!" Maddison growled at them and they left, Did I just encounter a werewolf? Or not? "I gotta-" I said as she dragged me back to the subdivision. "You're gonna go back to your house" Maddison interrupted, OH NO SHE'S GOING TO KILL ME!!!! "Please don't kill me! I have a brother and a mother and a future to have" I begged, Maddison rolled her eyes and said "I won't kill you, I saved you from those boys earlier. And they are Dalton's pack mates". "Oh, I thought alphas like you will kill or something like that" I said. 

"Hayley,an Alpha like me won't kill. And besides of being very strong,competitive,and aggressive, we are kind as well" Maddison said while we were walking to my house, "And why did you leave your house anyway?" She asked me. "Oh that reason? Well I can't really believe that I am living in a town that has supernatural creatures roaming around" I answered as we arrived at my house, "See you tomorrow at school new friend" Maddison said leaving and me entering my house.

The next day in school,Damien went up to me and said "Hey, Hayley. Cheer up,it's a perfect morning. Why act like that?" I smirked and answered getting some books from my locker "I am not sad dude, I'm just sleepy. I didn't have enough sleep last night.". Damien chuckled over my response as we entered history class together and I saw Keana,well sleeping in class so I decided to sit beside her. "WAKE UP!" I told Keana as she flailed her arms when she woke up, "Miss Martinez,sleeping in my class again. This is the first warning for you,two more and its a trip to the principal's office" Mr. Rogers warned Keana, "Hi Hayles" she greeted me waking her inner self up. I waved back as a response smiling focusing on the lecture happening.

"So Damien went up to me earlier as I arrived at school" I told Keana while we were on the line for food, "So you're happy about that already?" She asked me moving to the left. "Well yeah,basically" I answered her question grinning, "Heylo Linda the lunch lady,what's our specialty for tuhday?" Keana asked our lunch lady very enthusiastically. "The usual thing Martinez" Linda answered with a resting bitch face giving us the food leaving the line, "Let's sit with Emily,she's with the others" I told Keana going to Emily's table. "Hayley! Glad you can sit with us for lunch" Gina said with a smile on her face, "Yeah again,but thanks!" I told them. I can't socialize hahahahahahahaha. Help me please Keana do something, or I should think of something. "Uh... Guys,have you heard about the uhm... The werewolf who shall never be called?" I asked them, "Yeah we know that person,she's the only omega remaining in this town" Keana answered. Hm... I guess this convo will be relatable as fuck for me, "What's her name?" I asked. "Camila.... Camila Varezco" Emily answered my question, "Why are we talking about this? You guys are vampires okay" Maddison said. "Uh.." I raised my pointing finger, "Except for you,I don't know any Camila Varezco" Maddison added to her statement. But I really need to know 

Who is Camila Varezco,and why is she the Omega who shall never be called?  
  
  
  
  



	4. The Omega That Should Never Be Called

**T/W:ABUSE**

**[CAMILA]**

Wh....Wh....What's going on here? Where am I? Why am I tied to this some kind of pole thing? "LET ME OUT OF HERE!" I cried out for help, "Camila glad that you're awake" a voice of a man said as he opened the lights and it was Dalton. "What do you want from me you creep?!??" I asked him aggressively, Dalton chuckled over my question and answered"I want you to rot here,since you have a lot of rumors going on around the campus that you're the only omega in this town"."What is wrong with you?!?,Just let me out please!" I cried out once more with a tear shed down my face, Dalton didn't say anything but he kicked me in the stomach making me spit out blood. "You can't and you won't" Dalton screamed at my face as I kicked him on the face, I suddenly felt the rope let loose finally escaping the cabin I was in since yesterday.

The forest is a large place that Dalton himself can't find me,but maybe his pack mates can since he is very close to him. A few kilometers away from the cabin it started to rain very hard, I looked to my left and saw light glare at the distance. I think that's a sign of help for me perhaps, "HEY! OVER HERE!" I yelled at the light waving my arms around. Well I think that person can't hear me due to the loud rain, the light got closer and closer to me. Oh no I'm so dead right now goodbye world nice meeting you, "AHHHH!" A girl wearing glasses yelled in terror right in front of my face. 

"You look like that girl from the grudge or the girl from that movie with the well and say 'seven days',what movie was that again?" The girl with glasses said pin pointing at my face.

"The ring?" I asked with a straight face 

"Oh yeah! The ring,who are you? I am Maddison Montogremy. I am 16 years old" She introduced herself to me regaining the smile on the face,she's such a cute little sunshine for a sophomore student like her to be honest. "I am Camila,Camila Varezco" I introduced back as we got out off the forest while it's still raining, "wait... I know you! My friends said your name once earlier in school" Maddison mentioned while we were walking back to the subdivision. 

"Yeah, I know. I get it, I am the omega that shall never be called" I said, "I see that,but you're staying with me for the night. Because I don't want you to get sick" Maddison mentioned as we arrived at her house. "Well this is my house" she added knocking on the door, "Hi Maddison and random girl who looks like the girl from the grudge and the girl from the ring" the person who opened the door greeted us both.

"Thats Keana,my cousin" Maddison introduced her to me as we entered the house going upstairs, "Where's your room?" I asked her. "On the right,beside Keana's room" she answered opening the door of her room. I closed the door of her room sitting on her bed while she took her soaking wet shirt off, damn she's kinda hot but I sound like a total creep looking at her. "Here's some clothes that you can borrow" She handed me a tank top and sweatpants still shirtless, "Oh... I'll be dressing up right now,sorry" Maddison told me smiling going to the bathroom closing the door.

"Okay,your turn to use the bathroom,since tomorrow is a saturday you can just stay here for a while" Maddison mentioned as she got out of the bathroom fully clothed,I stood up grabbing the clothes going to the bathroom. While I was in the shower, I stared at the bruises on my legs and arms thinking is this the cause of Dalton Voss? The guy I fell in love with? Maybe. "Are you done yet?" Maddison asked as I got out of the shower putting on some clothes. "Yeah, I'll be out in a sec" I answered looking at the mirror leaving the bathroom.

**[HAYLEY]**

Saturday has passed and sunday has passed as well, I can't believe it's another day in school. How fun I hate school,but it's the second week. That means... Hello projects! Tests,and topics. NICE ONE FELLAS,as I entered the school campus hallways I saw Keana approach me. "Yo! Hayles" she greeted me, "How's your weekend?" I asked her getting my science book from my locker. "Pretty fine, Maddison brought someone home. I can't believe that she's growing up already" Keana answered fake crying, "And who is that person?" I asked her again while we entered the classroom together.

"Camila Varezco" She answered while we went to our respective seats, I leaned closer to Keana and whispered "Isn't that the omega that can't be called?". "Yeah,I don't know why she brought her to the house last saturday and-" Keana answered but Ms. Conrad cutted us off.

"Keana,would you and Hayley like to say something behalf of the class?" Ms. Conrad asked us two, "Uhm... No ma'am" I answered smiling facing the board while she still made a face in front of me and Keana then proceeding to the lesson. "So class,we will have some paring for our project that will be due next week. Keana,you'll be paired with Gina. Hayley will be paired with Alex and the rest, can pick whoever they want" Ms. Conrad told us, as the bell rang all of the students left the classroom while I went near to Ms. Conrad and asked her. 

"Why did you paired me and Keana with different people? While the others can be partners with anyone?", Ms. Conrad sighed and answered my question, "Because you and Ms. Martinez have been hanging out too much,so it's time you two should be paired with different people" after that explanation. Maddison on the other hand dragged me out of the conversation, "I made a friend,Hayley that's Camila" She introduced her to me. I just simply waved at her as I went to the bleachers outside.

"What is it like being a vampire? And I wanna be one" I asked Keana who is eating a sandwich, "Bro.... Uh.... It's 50-50 for me perhaps,I sometimes like crave for blood at the wrong time to be honest. You just get stronger and faster, think of it as Saitama of one punch man." Keana answered, who the fuck is Saitama and what is one punch man?!? I don't even watch anime. "Okay... But I really want to be one" I said, "Well if you want to be one, then find someone who can suck all the blood outta you" Keana mentioned as I looked at Emily at the distance. I stood up and left the bleachers, "Hey wait up!" Keana said following me. "What are you doing?" She asked me while I am walking towards Emily, "I am going to be one of you guys,whether I'll die or not" I answered as I went near Emily. 

"HEY JOSEPH!" I called her by her last name,as she turned around. "What do you want? Or should I say may I help you?" She asked me, "I want you to turn me into a vampire" I answered straight into her eyes. "Whoa there, for a while Hayley. Are you serious about this?" Emily mentioned, I rolled my eyes and said "Yes... I am serious about this". "You know that being a vampire isn't easy okay? You might regret it afterwards" Emily explained why, "I don't care alright? I just want you guys to need someone stronger,to defeat Dalton's pack" I said with all my seriousness. "Meet me at the forest,tonight at 10" Emily told me as she walked away from me, I looked at my watch and checked the time. 4:30 pm. I have like 6 hours left and it's dismissal anyway, "What did Emily say?" Keana asked me while we were walking to the exit. "I'll meet her in six hours" I answered, "Are you sure you won't have self pity or something?" Keana asked me. 

"Why? When you turned into one you had self pity or something?" I asked back hopping in Keana's car, "Isn't Maddison going with you back home?" I asked her looking at the car window. "I got this" She answered honking the car horn multiple times as her cousin rushed to the car, "Just drop me at my doorstep,Spencer can't fetch me tho" I said as Maddison entered the car sitting beside me since Keana's front seat is occupied by her bag and left the school. As we arrived at my house,I got my bag and said goodbye to the cousins and went inside my house. I checked the time again and it's just 5 pm,so I did things that are productive like doing my homework.

10 pm,I decided to sneak out of my house to meet up with Emily in the forest. As I got there,she hasn't shown up yet, "Emily? Where are you?" I asked looking around in circles for her. But still no Emily around,is this some kind of sick ass joke?!? I'VE BEEN TRICKED OR SOMETHING?!?! "Yes Hayley?" Someone called my name as I turned around. And it's Emily behind me, "JESUS CHRIST YOU SCARED ME" I told her as she bursts into laughter. "So.... You're serious about this situation or not?" Emily asked me one more time tapping the side of my neck, "You are being too redundant,yes" I answered. "Okay then" Emily said as she sank her teeth in my neck sucking some blood off me YAS BITCH, "Okay...." Emily said wiping off the excess blood on my neck. "Do you feel any difference or anything?" Emily asked me, "Yeah.... I guess so" I answered Emily's question. "Okay good, so here's the thing. Us vampires act like humans,we don't burn in the sun or some shit like that. Garlic... It's 50-50, so yeah. Meet me again tomorrow,same time same area. See you tomorrow in school" Emily said as she ran off very quickly. 

While I was walking home, I had a sudden urge on blood thirst; oh hell no. I suddenly saw a random bystander, and I suddenly ran up to him sucking all the blood off his neck as he was crying for help slowly killing him. Oh no.... Did I just kill the guy or something?!?!? What do I do?!?! What do I do?!???! AHA!! I got it, I dragged the random bystander's dead body to the deep part of the forest and covered his body with leaves. And also I have to clear out evidence too,luckily I got a lighter with me. NO NO NO NO BAD IDEA,I spotted a lake nearby the place I am standing and decided to dump the body there instead and left the forest going home.

The next day in school,everything looks very gloomy and dark. I don't know why,people are talking and walking around to their classes. And I saw Keana walk to me greeting me "Hey,what's up?", "Nothing much,you? How are you doing?" I asked her going to math class when I saw Emily leaning back at the wall smirking as we entered the classroom. I sat beside Keana for the mean time, and someone tapped my shoulder. And it was Damien smiling at me, "Hey" I greeted him smiling WTF HE IS SO CUTE I AM YODELING INTERNALLY RIGHT NOW. "What's up?" He asked me, "Nothing much,just paying attention to the lesson right now" I answered looking at the board taking down notes. 

After math class,I went with Damien to the bleachers to watch some team of our school practice. "What sport is that team playing?" I asked him, "girls lacrosse team,they were champions back to back in the 80's." He answered as we continue to watch their practice. "So who are the one in the team now?" I asked taking a bite off my sandwich. "Keana,Maddison,Liz,Emily,Gina,Tay,Jessie,Brooke,Morris Richardson,Ellie Roach,Toni Nguyen,and Emily. They are looking for like 2 more members,I suggest you should try out for the team" Damien answered. "Eh... I am not sports-minded,I don't know if I can play sports" I said standing up, "Don't you want a ride home?" He asked me. "I am good" I answered  leaving the bleachers.

I didn't use my bike or call up Spencer to pick me up from school,I just walked and I got home around 9 pm. But whatever, I am meeting Emily in an hour or so. "Where are you going?" My mom asked me while she's washing the dishes, "Uh.... To my friend's house for a group study" I answered walking away going to the forest. As I arrived at the forest, Emily was in front of my face. "Glad you can make it" She said lightly slapping my face as I move like 5 steps back, "So... What's the reason why you sent me here?" I asked her while we are walking around the forest. "Two things,One I'll teach you some things. And two,we need to talk" She answered showing me  somewhat a mark on her arm or something, I really want to know what is that on her arm badly.


	5. Revelations

"What does that mark on your arm symbolize?" I asked her pointing at her arm, Emily looked and answered my question "This? Well this is a mark of a clan I'm in" She answered as she was getting some twigs and stones placing them on the ground. "Wha... What clan?" I asked her again, God I am so annoying to be honest. "A vampire clan named Sanguinoso" she retorted sitting down on a log, "That's cool" I uttered with a grin on my face. "Well... This clan is actually rivals with Dalton's pack" Emily explained to me as I sat down on a log across her direction, "So that's why I saw Keana with a severely beaten up face" I said. "They kinda target,mostly Keana because of her ADHD,enthusiasm,friendly antics" Emily explained as she let out a sigh, "Really? People like his pack are very immature and inhuman for some reason. Also who are his pack mates? I wanna fight him" I asked Emily.

"Tyler,Max,Luke,Casey, and Ameer" Emily answered as we both stood up, "But you need my help in order to end them" She added. Wow, I can't believe that I am being taught by AN ACTUAL VAMPIRE. "Okay,tip one. Control your blood thirst, I saw you feasting on a bystander's blood last night" Emily said as she crossed her arms, How did she even know that? "Uhm... How did you know?" I asked her. "I am always watching Sterling,just to let you know" She answered my question, "Speaking of that, Those fangs of yours can kill someone. When you're like so pissed off, you can't kill unless you have permission from me because I bit you" Emily explained once more. "What if you die?" I asked again as she was leaving, "I won't die,also If there would be a chance of death. You're free,just have control of yourself. I am off to my house now,see you at school Hayley" Emily answered leaving me again.

While I was walking back home,the cold louisiana air was all up on my face and I suddenly feel someone is following me again. But I am attentive now with my surroundings and I suddenly elbowed a person on the stomach, "Ouch" the person said with a low voice. I looked at my back and it was Damien, "Oh shit,hi Damien" I greeted him. "Hi and why are you following me?" I greeted and asked him,THIS IS THE SECOND TIME THAT I HAVE BEEN FOLLOWED AT NIGHT. FIRST WAS KEANA'S COUSIN,NOW MY CRUSH FOR GOD'S SAKE "I was just checking if you're fine or whatever, Did you have dinner? Let's go to that taco place in town" He said with random hand gestures. Is he asking me out?? or what? I nodded as a response and walked to town.

As we arrived at the taco place,Damien decided to order my food as my phone rang out of nowhere. And it's just a text from my mom asking where am I,as Damien arrived with our food and we start to eat. "So,why did you move here?" He asked me, "My mom wants to have a new life, because we have a lot of problems in Nevada" I answered taking a bite of my taco. "I see that,I moved here in Louisiana because in my old school in New York. I got bullied there,and it's hell. Trust me" Damien said with a little frown on his face, "Well my school is 50-50 in Nevada,I had like 3 close friends" I told him. I really enjoy having real talk with this guy,he is so charming and good looking I AM LOOKIN LIKE TRASH. After that short dinner we were walking back to the subdivision talking about random things while we stumble across a girl wearing a leather jacket,a band t-shirt,her hair is dyed with a lilac color,and she's wearing black leggings and Doc Martens.She's basically every girl on tumblr who is obsessed with aesthetic things,Dan and Phil,and pastel colors. "Hayley,have you met Kylie yet?" He asked me, "Nope, who is she?" I asked him back. "She's my girlfriend,forgot to tell you that" He answered,wait,WHAT,DID HE SAY GIRLFRIEND??!?!? HIS GIRLFRIEND?!?!?! GODDAMN IT I THOUGHT HE WAS SINGLE. "Uh... Listen,I gotta meet Keana later at the diner so. See you!" I said in an awkward manner brisk walking away from them. I just texted Keana to meet me at the 24/7 diner near the entrance of the subdivision along with her friends.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE DAMIEN HAS A GIRLFRIEND" I said loudly face palming "Argh I'm so stupid!" I added to my statement,"Calm down Hayley.... It's just now you know that he has a girlfriend?! And whats the name of his girlfriend?" Liz asked me. "My other cousin who is Maddison's sister" Keana answered, "You're cousins with Kylie and Maddison Montogremy?!?" Fred,Jason,Andrew asked Keana in unison. Keana and Maddison sighed and rolled their eyes answering"IT IS JUST JUST NOW YOU THREE KNOW?!?!", "We though you two are the sisters that people are talking about" Fred mentioned. "Anyway, I am still disappointed that he has a girlfriend" I said as we went out of the diner, "It will pass Hayley,but let's be clear. Damien probably likes you back,and Kylie is a shitty kind of sister. " Maddison said as they left.

The next day in school,I checked out the bulletin board for the lacrosse tryout that Damien was talking about. "So... You going for the tryouts?" Damien surprisingly asked me placing his hand on my shoulder, I shrugged as a response and answered "I don't even know okay? I suck at sports and I'm not in the mood to talk right now Damien" then I stormed out going to the next class. "Hey senpai,why the long face?" Maddison asked me while walking, "It's just because I am so bitter at this moment, I ate bitter gourd for breakfast. A raw one" I answered. "And where's Keana?" I asked her, "She's at history class" Maddison answered as I moved on. "So you're serious that you ate a raw _Ampalaya_ for breakfast?" Keana asked as our class ended, "What is _ampalaya_?" I asked her back again. "Bitter gourd in filipino" Keana answered as we went straight to the lacrosse field, "I didn't sign up,why are we here?" I asked Keana. "Damien wrote your name on the people who will tryout for lacrosse,well actually I'm already in the team so.... You can just borrow my lacrosse stick" Keana answered handing me her lacrosse net, Seriously?!?!? He signed me up for this?!?!?! I am not even in proper lacrosse gear. But whatever, "STERLING,HAYLEY KATHERINE" The coach called me as she pointed at the goal area that means I have to go to that spot.

"Montogremy,fire when ready" The coach signaled Maddison as she threw the ball to me using her lacrosse stick, ALRIGHT I WILL FLOP I WILL FLOP FLOP FLOP I DON'T KNOW HOW TO PLAY LACROSSE. "Nice catch Hayley!" Damien screamed while that Kylie chick was rolling her eyes, Psh.... Bitch- And wait... Did I just CATCH THE BALL WITH NO KNOWLEDGE ABOUT LACROSSE!??! Wow.... "Nice one Sterling,now next player!" Coach said as I left the field going to the bleachers, "Wait how do you get in?" I asked Liz who is one of Keana's friends. "You play one whole game,and once that's finished. You'll find out the results on the next day" She answered my question, "Okay,so this is how we will get you in our team newbies" Our coach said to us people who are signed up for tryouts. "You'll go up against the old members alright?" The coach instructed as us other girls went in formation, Jesus Christ man. Why do we have to go up against them?!? I saw the cousins practice on the field once, THEY ARE OVERPOWERED LIKE FUCK.

After lacrosse tryouts,which I pray that I may or may not be in because fuck the world that's why. Keana and Gina went up to me and said"Go and cooperate with your partner Hayley,next week thursday is the submission of the project" leaving the campus.

"Hey" Damien greeted me, while I responded waving at him. "I get it... You're still mad at me for last night" He said, "What? No! I am not mad at you Damien, I was just- Yeah I'm kinda mad at you for that." I explained rolling my eyes. "Look,I didn't know you were dating someone but we're chill" I said once more smiling, "Thank God you're not mad at me anymore! But anyway,nice lacrosse skills" He said patting my shoulder. "Gee... Thanks,but I am not even good at lacrosse" I mentioned as my brother arrived, "And I have to go already" I said running away going inside the car.

"Was that your crush again?" My brother asked me, "Uh... yes,but don't think he likes me back. He has a girlfriend" I answered putting my seatbelt on. "Aww poor you,no wonder why the bitter gourd has gone missing in the refrigerator when mom woke up" Spencer said jokingly as we left the campus, as we were going back to the subdivision I saw Keana and Gina at the distance and I decided to open the window and scream out "HELL YEAH MARTINEZ!" and close it immedietly laughing like I am crazy. "What was that?" He asked me with a smile on his face, "It's just my classmate and her crush,they are partners" I answered once more. "Isn't that Keana has a girlfriend name Alex?" He asked me, "Yeah but her crush is making a move on her,and- I HAVE AN IDEA!" I answered as we arrived at home.

I went upstairs to my room and opened the computer to check if I am friends with one of Damien and Keana's friends, now.... Who is the perfect target? Hm... AHA! Perfect and It's Eddie! Edward Hwang. As I was reviewing and studying,my phone rang and it's from Keana. "Well hello Keana" I greeted her, "I JUST HAD SEX" Keana said to me as I fell from my seat,"wait what?!?!? With who?!?" I asked. "With Gina dumbass,Alex isn't into sex. She's more of a deep talk person I should say" She answered, Jesus Christ she needs help with her taste with woman I swear to God. "Anyways,what are you up to right now?" I asked her, "Studying... Three minutes ago" She answered and then she said "I gotta sleep now,see you tomorrow and i'll tell you the whole thing. Also! I have to go outside to the garden to tell you this " But I nodded as a reply. "Maddison has a crush on Camila,BYE!" Keana told me as she dropped the call.

At school during lunch time,Maddison and Camila were sitting together and Keana on the other hand was poking her cousin to go closer. "Hey Eddie..." I said to break the silence among the table, "Yeah Hayley?" He asked me. "What's the schedule today? I kinda lost mine on the way to school" I asked back, "Oh... It's History class after this" He answered. "I'll go with you!" I said standing up following Eddie to the next class,while walking I suddenly stumbled upon the bulletin board to check the updated Lacrosse players. Please if I am in the team, may God help my soul.

 **"WEST MERRIT HIGH SCHOOL UPDATED GIRLS LACROSSE** **TEAM OF CLASS 2015-2016 PLAYERS**

**(IN NO PARTICULAR ORDER)**

**1\. MONTOGREMY,Maddison Louise**

**2.CHWEI,Lizabeth Grace**

**3.MARTINEZ,Keana Lalaine**

**4.THRIFTSON,Georgina Morisset**

**5.MORRISON,Brooke**

**6.NGUYEN,Theresa Onies**

**7.MCFIELD,Jessica**

**8.*STERLING,Hayley Katherine**

**9.JOSEPH,Emily Ingrid**

**10.ROACH,Elise**

**11.RICHARDSON,Morris**

**12.*CONNORS,Sandara**

**13.*VAREZCO,Karla Camila**

**14.*CHARLES,Reign Jannet**

***=NEW MEMBERS** "

Well then..... Yay for me I'm in the lacrosse team,wow that rhymes. During our History class,the principal made an announcement.

" _May I please have Hayley Sterling in the principals office_ " Okay... What did I do now?!?!?! I am a good kid wtf??!?!

As I went to the principals office,I saw the principal holding a box. "Hello Hayley,I am Principal Fitz by the way" She introduced herself to me with a smile, "Uh... Hi! Why did you bring me here?" I asked her politely. Principal Fitz chuckled and smiled at me, "It's because... You're in the lacrosse team!" She answered handing the box to me. "Should I open it?" I asked once more looking at the box, "It's better if you open it at home,but welcome to the girls lacrosse team!" She answered as I left the office. "Hayley! Congratulations on getting in the team" Maddison said as she approached me, "Thanks! When do you guys have practices?" I asked her. "Well... we have practices _**EVERY**_ ** _GODDAMN DAY_** but don't worry training isn't that harsh" Maddison answered as I looked at my watch, "what time is training?" I asked while Maddison places her books back on the locker. "In 5 minutes,SO GET CHANGING ALREADY Hayles" Keana said going to the girls locker room, "WAIT UP COUZ!" Maddison said following her cousin.

At the locker room,I finally opened the box that contained my uniforms. One is for training and the other one is for games,It had the school's color motif. dark grey and red. As I got out of the locker room fully changed, our coach called us because we are wasting time. "Okay ladies, Listen up!" Coach said as I got in time for that group huddle, "Since we have new members right now,and we have a game the next day. We will train already" Coach told us, "Well??? GET IN POSITION ALREADY!!" Coach exclaimed as he blew the whistle getting in position on the field. I am currently a goalie for this time, as our coach blew the whistle again to signal one of the players to run to the goal I saw Damien with Marco and Jason. "STERLING CATCH!" One of the players called my attention so I can catch the ball using my lacrosse stick, good thing I catched it as it almost hit my face.

After the first day of practice,I went straight home to rest because I'm so tired. As I was laying in bed staring at the ceiling thinking why does Damien have a goddamn girlfriend again.

**[MADDISON]**

"So... About Camila?" Keana asked me while we were walking, "What about her?" I asked my cousin back. "Why do you have a crush on her?" She asked again with a smile lightly punching my arm, "Eh.... She's pretty.... And hot also" I answered while we ended up in a club next the convenient store. "Why did you take me here anyways? I am not yet 18 years old" I told Keana as we took a peak on the window of the bar and I think I saw Camila, and she's dancing for money wearing fishnet stockings,black boots with 6 inch heels ,and everything is lace from top to bottom. MY VIRGIN EYES MY GOODNESS, "Keana... I wanna go home now" I said leaving my cousin behind. "Whoa there couz" Keana said pulling me back to her, "Camila is a freaking stripper! I don't really understa-".

"Maddison? Is that you?" A voice called me by the distance, I turned around to see who it is. And well it's Camila, "Uh... Hey!" I greeted with a smile. "What's up?" She asked me while Keana was smiling at me doing the worm gesture on her pointing finger, due to Keana's annoyance I growled at her. "Is everything alright?" Camila asked me as we both looked at the left, "Yeah... It's just a stray cat.... I don't like cats" I answered while my phone was flashing. A message from Keana saying she left already. I was supposed to wonder how she left that fast and I remembered... She's a vampire. "Who texted you?" Camila asked me.

"Just my cousin" I answered while we were walking to the woods as a shortcut to the subdivision, "And I saw you... Earlier in that club, dancing" I told her again. "What about it?" She asked with a smile on her face, "Why were you dancing?" I asked her as it starts to rain running to an abandoned log cabin across our direction. As me and Camila arrived at the cabin which had like a fireplace,chairs and a table,with a bed that can fit two people, We looked at each other for a while and I asked again "Why were you dancing in that club?", "Let me explain okay? I am working in that club because I need money... For my tuition and payment for my rent in the apartment I'm living. You don't want to know the rest of the story" She answered as I lay down on the bed and Camila was beside me. I stared into her dark brown eyes, let's be clear about this. I am growing up and I feel strange things about myself but this... THIS... THIS!!! THIS IS MY CURRENT STATE AS OF THIS MOMENT, "You have pretty eyes" I told her. "Thanks....." She said smiling taking my glasses off, "Yours too" she said as her face moved closer to mine like we're going to kiss. I AM NOT READY TO LOSE MY VIRGINITY DON'T YOU DARE KISS ME VAREZCO, "I gotta sleep now" I said flipping on the other side sleeping. *Sigh* nice one Montogremy, Nice one.

The next day in school, I was supposed going to approach someone. I don't know who to be exact because I approach everyone except for Dalton and his pack, "KEEKS!" I called Keana at the distance waving my arms around almost hitting people. "Hey! Where have you been last night?" Keana asked me, "I went with Camila" I answered her question while we were walking around the hallway. "Oh! I see that right now because she walked passed by us and winked at you" She said grabbing her stuff from her locker, "Speaking of that... Where is Hayley?" I asked her. "You called?" Hayley asked as she closed her locker shut, "Yeah... We have a FREAKING GAME TONIGHT WITH WICKENBURG HIGH" I answered as several people looked at me.

"I see... Well,me and your cousin Keana will be going to Literature class now" Hayley said as she left with Keana, okay so now what the fuck am I going to do? And more of that... WHO THE FUCK AM I GOING TO TALK TO?!?!? While I was walking to my next class, I accidentally bumped into a random guy. And HOLY SHIT HE IS LIKE ONE OF THOSE K-POP IDOLS, AND HE HAS PRETTY EYEBROWS. "Hi... " I said very shyly, "Hey... What's your name?" He asked me with his cute little korean accent. "M....M....Maddison" I answered with a smile on my face, "I'm Seokjin,you can just call me Jin instead" He told me as he left. HE IS CUTE MY GOODNESS GRACIOUS OF THE HOLY SAINT,BUT BUT BUT CAMILA AFJHASDFJKASHDFJASH HELP ME AT THIS MOMENT OF TIME.

"So I met this Korean boy along the hallway" I told my friends during lunch, "And?" Keana asked me. "He is kinda cute" I answered.

**[HAYLEY]**

"I'll be going somewhere for awhile" I told them leaving the cafeteria, "Okay see you later Hayley!" Damien said. This has to be not happening right now, I kinda feel dizzy at this certain moment of time. While walking pass the hallway I saw Dalton at the distance, "What do you want from me?" I asked in an aggressive tone. "Nothing much Sterling, I am just wondering on how you got in Emily's clan" He answered, "How should I answer that?!? And how do you even know my name?!?" I answered Dalton back. "School profiles Hayley. School profiles" Dalton answered my question, "You know that you're not a good pack leader" I murmured. As he heard the thing I just said, he suddenly grabbed me by the throat and told me this "DON'T EVER DISRESPECT THE PACK LEADER", "DUDE LET GO OF ME!" I cried out as he threw me off across the hallway hitting my back on the wall. "I am not disrespecting you! WHAT THE FUCK?!?!" I said getting up throwing a punch but missed Dalton's face, "You are disrespecting me" He said as he brought his claws out. "Once you disrespect the pack leader" He said as his eyes were glowing red holding my arm tightly, "You'll see yourself deceased" He added once more as he raised his arm in the air,until he was tackled by someone.

"HAYLEY! LEAVE ALREADY!" Maddison told me as she was restraining Dalton, "I can't leave you, Keana might kill me" I said as I backed away slowly. "I can handle this on my own" She said one more time as she punched Dalton in the face letting go of Maddison, Maddison looked at Dalton dead in the eye. Maddison said nothing but growled at Dalton as he pointed at me and said as he was backing away"I'm coming after you and your friends Sterling, I swear to you, "You alright?" Damien asked as he went near me and Maddison while the others followed him. "Yeah,we're fine Damien... Thanks for asking" I answered leaving the situation, "Hayley!" Damien said but Keana told him not to go for me.

"I saw that fight earlier" Emily said as I was sitting down at the bleachers, "Why do you even care?" I asked her with a tone. "I knew that you can't fight well,but I can help you improve your skill" Emily answered, "Look,I don't know why Dalton would approach me,but to be honest I think he is up to something" I said as our principal said to the speakers:

" _Attention Lacrosse girls players,todays game is postponed due to bad weather. Stay safe and LET'S GO RHINOS_ "

What...? Awww cmon really??? ITS NOT EVEN RAINING OUTSIDE but the sky is pretty dark at this moment. As classes finished already, Spencer texted me that he cant fetch me today. So the best thing to do is to walk home now.

As I was walking home,I saw a car stop by me. "Hi Hayley" and its Damien, "Hi..." I greeted with a shy smile. "What are you doing walking alone?" He asked as I hopped in the front seat putting on my seatbelt,"Spencer can't fetch me at the moment" I answered. "Do you want to watch a movie?" He asked me while we drove to town, "Uhm... sure! It better not be one of those cheesy movies" I answered again breaking into laughter.

"Okay,what do you want to watch?" Damien asked me looking at the movies that are now showing,"Hey! They're showing the DUFF again" He said. "Okay then... This better be relatable as hell to me" I said smiling as I followed him to the counter.

Few minutes passed,its the Homecoming scene of the film. I said to myself quietly "I wish there would be a guy like Wesley to be honest",because yo. This movie aint that cheesy and it's relatable for the fact that it really hits me hard in the face, after the movie Damien drove me to my house. "Thanks for today Damien..." I said hugging him as I went back inside my house.

As I went to my room,I saw Keana or Maddison,I DONT KNOW THEY LOOK A LIKE entering via window. "EHJSAGSVSHAB"the person yelled pointing at me, yep... That Maddison. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!?!" I asked Maddison. "Emily said that to go to the forest" She answered catching her breath, "What for?" I asked again. "Just go there! She needs us" Maddison said as we immedietly left my house via window. I am really worried for this clan for real now.


	6. Danger is around the corner

"What is going on here?" I asked Emily as me and Maddison arrived at the forest, "It's about Dalton." Emily answered me. "What about him?" Camila asked Emily, "You see guys.... He sent a threat to us that he will exterminate us Vampires and you two werewolves" Emily answered. "Well,what will we do? I can really predict that we will lose the fight against his pack" Gina asked, "Yeah Gina is correct guys, Dalton's pack is unbeatable. Despite we have Maddison,Marco,and Camila with us. Its really impossible." Keana stated. "Whatever,we can really end them for once probably. Trust me " I told them smiling, "You don't understand, Dalton is a threat to the whole school. Everyone stays away from him because he is the school main bully, and he is one of the suspects from the murder scene during the second day of school." Maddison said. Everyone stared at Maddison for like for 5 seconds,yep everyone. "Well how did you know?" Liz asked her, "Well... Let me explain it to you." Maddison answered.

**-FLASHBACK START-**

**[MADDISON]**

Ugh... First day of school as a sophomore student here in West Merrit, and I have to stay up all night to fix up things and research stuff since Keana said that the internet is down when she got home from school. While I kept everything inside my locker, I heard an uncanny sound outside. "Hm... Better know what it is" I said to myself locking my locker shut and keeping the key in my back pocket, I slowly went outside of the school's building and did quiet footsteps. I suddenly heard a loud cry from a guy at the distance, "Now... Will you tell me,where is this girl named Hayley Sterling?" I overheard a person asking him. "N....N...No! I don't even know who Hayley Sterling is, please Dalton, Don't do this right now! I'm.... I'm begging you." The guy answered, Shit... It's really him. Dalton Voss, the leader of the Grey Alpha pack. "Luke, check if anyone is around this area. Tyler, Abolish this guy. I'll go find her profile in the office of the school." Dalton commanded to his two pack mates entering the school building, I looked at him enter the building and a split second later I saw Tyler slitting the guy's throat. Oh no the horror in my eyes, the solution is to leave the place as fast as I can. "Who's there?" I heard Luke by the distance as I jumped out of the gates of the school running back home.

The next day,second day of school. I entered the school building with my cousin and we saw the principal and the security guards near the office, "What's going on there?" Keana asked me raising an eyebrow. I shrugged as a response to keep it confidential and went to my class,and Keana went to Hayley and her friends. "What was going on there earlier?" Rita who is my closest friend asked me, "I do not know" I answered dropping my things on my table and I sat down on the chair. Then suddenly the principal had said that there's an ongoing investigation in school,so she had to just suspend the class. As I went out of the school building,I followed Keana and her new found friend to uncle Daniel. "Girls,my advice for you two is to go home now. This is a serious matter" He told me and Keana as uncle Daniel was talking to our school principal regarding the investigation, "Keeks! Lets check out who were the ones suspected for the murder." I told Keana as we arrived at the parking lot. "Maddison, haven't you understand what uncle Dan said? He told us to go home already" Keana said hopping in the car, "cmon.... Look he hasn't even left yet" I said going inside pointing the car. Keana rolled her eyes and said "Fine! If my dad sees us,he'll take away this car. And we will walk to school". "Yay!!!!" I exclaimed as we drove to the Stawford police headquarters.

"Can you like over hear what they're saying Keeks? You know that vampires also have enhanced hearing too" I told Keana, "Okay then, well they're talking about a CCTV footage inside the school building and the dead body." She answered. Thank God for Gina biting Keana one time I bless you with a lot of blessings, "Uh... What else?" I asked her again but Keana shushed me so she can hear the conversation clearly. "Okay okay, they're saying the suspects can be Dalton,Some person, and another person" Keana answered, "Maddison, Keeks, What are you two doing here?" Uncle Dan asked me and Keana as he opened the door. "Oh,hi dad" Keana greeted Uncle Dan with a nervous smile, "Maddison,let me talk to you for a while" Uncle Daniel called me.

"I have seen the CCTV footages from last night" He said as he looks into his monitor, "And I believe this was you" He added to his statement showing me a low quality shot of me. "Yeah that's me fixing my locker" I said, "So you were there that night?" He asked me. But I nodded with a response, "Okay then, So tell me who is the one who killed that student?" Uncle Dan asked me in a serious manner. "C'mon... I won't get mad at you" He said once more, "Tyler...." I answered him. "McKinnon?" Uncle Dan asked once more, "Yes.... He is the one who killed the student" I answered. "Okay... Thanks for cooperating Maddison, Keana might be waiting." He said as I left the office. "What did dad tell you?" Keana asked me as she stood up, "Nothing much, he just asked me who is the real, and by real I mean the _**LEGIT**_ suspect of the murder." I answered while we are walking to the parking lot. "Well then... Who is the real suspect?" Keana asked me again entering the vehicle, "Tyler" I answered with a straight face. "McKinnon?" Keana questioned again, "NO,TYLER JOSEPH OF TWENTY ONE PILOTS. OF COURSE TYLER MCKINNON." I answered in a sarcastic tone while Keana is driving. "How'd you know that was him?" Keana asked me again, "I stayed in school last night to fix some stuff,saw everything." I answered.

**-FLASHBACK END-**

**[HAYLEY]**

"Well,that is very detailed and understandable." I told Maddison, "Thanks." Maddison said. "Anyways, we still don't know who the dead guy is." Emily said, "Yeah... But whatever happens, we wont leave each other behind." Keana added smiling.

After the short meeting, I walked back to the subdivision with the cousins thinking what does Dalton want from me? Why was he looking for me? "HAYLES!" Camila said running towards me. "Yes?" I asked her. "I-I-I-If D-D-D-Dalton finds me, please don't tell me where I am." Camila answered in an anxious tone. "Why? Is there anything wrong?" Maddison asked Camila, "It's my relationship with him, he is too much already" Camila answered. "He is way too obsessed with me, and I just want to let him go already" Camila explained to us, "Well then... Did you talk about it about him?" Keana asked her. "Yes... But he doesn't want to let go of me, and he always abuses me." Camila answered with tears falling down her face, Jesus Christ this Dalton dude is getting out of control really. "I- I mean we are here for you aight?" Maddison told Camila smiling at her while Keana chuckles uncontrollably doing weird gestures, "See you guys tomorrow!" Camila said running to her house. 

"AJUJUJUJU!!!" Keana teased her cousin while laughing, "can you please shut up?" Maddison said with a smile on her face slapping Keana's back. "You ha! Okay, Hayles we are going home now. See you tomorrow!" Maddison said as they left. 

The next day in school, I went straight to English class with Keana, Gina, and Liz and sat beside Liz. "To be out of context of our lesson class, the police has found the killer already." Our english teacher stated, "Well.... Who is it?" One of the students asked the teacher. "It's a student from West Merrit also." The teacher answered back, quick Hayley make a small move. "Do you know who it is?" I asked him in a polite matter, "It's Tyler McKinnon, Sterling." Our teacher answered me with a straight tone. As the bell rang, I immedietly walked out of the classroom and placed all my things on my locker, "What's the matter?" Damien asked me as I shut my locker, "Nothing... Nothing at all." I answered, "You kinda look stressed." Keana mentioned. "Keeks, Hayley, get over here!" Maddison called us both. 'What is it?" Keana asked her, Maddison leaned on to us and whispered, "Dalton was looking at me earlier." 

"Don't mind him." I answered as we walked to the cafeteria for lunch, "But in my theory, he has something up on his sleeves." I told her. "Really? Like what?" Maddison asked me, "He wants to kill me." I answered. "SSHHHHH, he might hear you." Maddison told me. I noticed someone is missing all of a sudden. "Where is Keana?" I asked Maddison, "Oh no..." Maddison said as we left the cafeteria. "I thought she's with us?" I asked Maddison, after finding Keana around the campus. We finally found her and she's on the floor, "KEEKS!" Maddison screamed running to her cousins body. "Wake up!" Maddison said as  she slapped Keana's face, "is she dead or something?" I asked Maddison. She checks Keana's pulse for a while, "No,call 911." Maddison answered as I got my phone and called 911. A few minutes passed the ambulance came and took Keana to the hospital. "Hayles,you're going with me." She said as we went to the parking lot to use Keana's car,"Don't worry, Keeks gave me the keys to her car." Maddison said as we got in.

As we arrived at the hospital, we went to Keana's room and she's awake. Finally. "What happened to you?" I asked her, "I-I-I-I can't remember." Keana answered me. "Well you must remember a bit before passing out." I said, "Okay, I kinda remember this tiny bit tho. I was going to my locker because I forgot something and I saw Tyler with a bat." Keana told us. "And you got hitted on the head?" Maddison asked her, and Keana replied with a nod. 

**[MADDISON]**

God damn it, Keana was rushed to the hospital, now I gotta go home walking because uncle Dan caught me using Keana's car. While I was walking back to the subdivision, I saw two guys leaving an empty alleyway. "HEY STOP RIGHT THERE!" I yelled chasing after them, luckily I grabbed one of the guys by the arm. "Outta my sight young lady!" He said hitting my face with a broken bottle and pushing me away falling to the floor, "You shouldn't have done that." I told them as I stood up wiping away the blood off my face, "Really eh? What will you do, call the cops on us?" the same guy scoffed and asked me. "Eh... Maybe that, but that's a second option." I answered strangling him, "And you sir,just messed with a werewolf." I told him smiling. "No Kiddi-" He said but he was cutted by a punch in a face by someone,and that person was Jin. "Jin?!? What are you doing here?" I asked him, "YEAH RIGHT! MESS WITH HER AGAIN AND I'LL- Hey Maddison!" He said as the two guys ran away and turned around greeting me with a smile. Ugh can he just ajdhsajfhsdf?!? "Thanks alot." I said  covering the scar on the right side of my face because I CAN'T SHOW MY FACE LIKE THAT TO HIM, "What are you hiding?" He asked me moving closer to me. "Nothing." I answered him moving away.

"Don't hide your face, I know you have a wound." He told me moving closer grabbing my hand, "That's better, you look beautiful than I expected." Jin added with a smile on his face. Maddison, quick make an excuse already SAY SOMETHING. "I... Uh... I.... Gotta go home and feed my fish." I told Jin smiling and running away from him immedietly, nice one Maddison.... Very good, nice choice. 

"So I saw Jin earlier." I told Keana while she's watching the sport channel with Uncle Dan, "Gina is hot." Keana mumbled. "What? I though you have a girlfriend?" I asked her, "Yeah, I do have a girlfriend but- You know what nevermind." Keana answered focusing on the show she's watching, "KEEKS AND GINA SITTING ON A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." I sung very loudly. "Shut up!" Keana said hitting me on the shoulder. "Why it's true?" I stated as I ran to my room laughing.

I swear to God, I am just growing up.

**[HAYLEY]**

Another day in school, probably its finals week right now but the principal moved it. As I was getting my books from my locker, I saw Damien across the hall. "Damien!" I called out, but he didn't answer me he just left. I don't really know why he is like that for a reason, "Keana." I called my best friend who is talking to her cousin Maddison. "What you want Hayley?" Keana asked me. "It's about Damien." I answered closing my locker shut, "Oh, what about him?" She asked while we are walking. "I called him across the hallway, and he seems to ignore me." I answered letting out a sigh, "I think he is just stressed because of finals week coming up." Keana answered as we saw Marco acting very problematic, "What happened to him now?" I asked Liz. "Keana's cousin ignored him." Liz answered, "Because?" I asked again. "I don't know why she ignored me, I said congratulations to her getting in the school's spelling team and all I got was NO EYE CONTACT AND TWO THUMBS UP!" Marco whined.

"Okay... I'll just talk to Maddison on the way home late-" Keana said as we heard a screech at the distance, "Let's check it out." I said as we ran to the place where Keana heard the sound. "What's going on here?" I asked as I pushed some students away to get a clear view, and It's another student who is viciously murdered again but this time much more worst. "There's a note, go get it." Maddison told me as I went close to the bloody corpse on the hallway. And the note said:

"What did I do now?" I asked them, "He has a hit list." I heard a voice of a French person answer my question as I am still staring at the letter. "A list?" I asked back as I looked behind me, "Forgot to introduce myself, Cara Dayne is the name." The girl introduced herself to us, "What do you mean, a hit list?" Keana asked Cara. "He has a list of Emily's clan members, that one he killed is just a plain normal human being." Cara answered, "And you're the first one on his list." She added to her statement.

I need to know one reason, and one legitimate reason. "Why does he want to kill me?"


	7. Reasonable Target

"I can help you guys out, but If I were you Hayley. It's best for you to leave, Dalton is going to find you." Cara told us and left, "You heard what Cara said? We need to get out of here." Liz told us. "We need to find Emily, we need to warn her. And I need to warn Damien" I told the others as I left to look for Emily in hallways, "Sterling! Theres practice tomorrow, tell the M squared cousins, Chwei and Thriftson." Coach Sanders told me as I passed by him. "EMILY WHERE ARE YOU?!" I shouted as I went straight to the forest, because that's where she is most of the time... According to some students. "I heard my name, Sterling." She said going near me at super speed, "Okay... Thank Goodness you are here, I need to tell you something." I said as I cleared my throat. "What is this all about?" Emily asked me, "Dalton has a hit list and the people that he'll kill are us, and I am his first target." I told her. "Thats true?" Emily asked me, "Cara told me, and you don't believe me? Here's the note." I answered giving the death threat note to Emily. "I am worried about whats going to happen in a couple of days to this clan, I am worried about Keana,Maddison,Andrew,Marco, and the others. Especially Damien." I told Emily, "Can you handle it?" Emily asked me. "Handle what?" I asked back raising an eyebrow, "Beating Dalton." She answered me, I don't know if I can handle a certain responsibility like that. I am just the new kid here. "I can handle the situation, but I need your help." I said as me and Emily secured a deal, "Good. I should tell the others now." I said, "No, I'll do it." Emily said going away. "Have yourself a good christmas break." I said leaving as well.

It's already May,the break has passed, and we are back in school. God, one more month and school is finally over, I miss my friend,and other certain people."HAAAAAYLESSSSSS!" I heard a familiar voice call me, and it's Keana running towards me. "KEEKS!" I said with a smile hugging me, "How did your break go?" I asked her while we were walking. I am just asking this to move on about Dalton plotting a murder, "It was fine, I went to the Philippines for a family reunion on my fathers side." Keana answered. "Nice, I just spent the break at home." I told Keana grabbing my stuff from my locker, "Hayles!!" A familiar male voice called me. "Damien!" I said with a smile on my face giving him a hug, "Uh... I forgot to give this to you. Uhm, Merry late christmas." He said handing me a gift. Since I am an impatient person, I decided to open it right now. And boy I couldn't believe my eyes, he gave me an Manchester United shirt! "No way" I said looking at the shirt he gave me. "Damien! What are you doing hanging out with that girl?" Kylie asked him from afar, "Nothing, I just gave her a gift." He answered as Kylie gave me the stink eye and left my sight, "Thats your sister right Maddison?" I asked Maddison. "Yes.... She's an annoying piece of shit sometimes, but whatever I am living with Keana now." She answered smiling following her cousin.

After class, 7 pm, I went outside of my home for a while to hang out with Keana and Emily. "Guys, after class. I noticed something." Keana said while we are walking around the forest, "What is it?" I asked her, "Maddison and Camila weren't around and I am worried." She answered and we saw Brooke and Rachel. "Oh guys, why are you here?" Brooke asked us, "We are looking for Camila and Maddison." Emily answered the two girls. "Mind helping us out?" I asked them, "Sure." Rachel answered and continued, 10 pm. Finally we saw them, and they don't look friendly. "Guys! We finally found you, Maddison I was worried about you." Keana said going near them, "Dude don't." I told her as she was thrown away by Maddison hitting her back on the tree. "Keana, you alright?" I asked her, "Yeah... That didn't hurt a bit." She answered standing up. I looked up and I saw Dalton, what does he want from me now?!? "Girls, take them down." Dalton commanded Maddison and Camila, and charged up to me, Emily and Keana.

I tried to punch Maddison but she dodged it, "What has gone into you?!? I thought that we are friends?!?" I asked her dodging her punch. "I am not friends with vampires like you, and  you are going to die." She answered as she turned into partial wolf form, her eyes turned red, werewolf teeth,and claws yep you named it, I backed away while dodging every move. "Em! Do you even know how to reverse this thing?!?" I asked Emily loudly. "Look into the eyes of someone, and once they look at you in the eye. You can control that person and you can restore their memory." Emily answered as she is also dodging Camila's attacks, I took a deep breath and closed my eyes and open them again staring into Maddison's red eyes. 

"Maddison, can you hear me?" I asked her 

"Yes...  I can."  She answered again

"Okay... You are my friend, don't follow Dalton's orders on killing me." I told her calmly

I snapped my fingers to get Maddison back to normal, and she did. "What happened?" She asked me, "You and Camila got brainwashed." I answered as she ran up to Camila to tell her that she was brainwashed.

 

**[MADDISON]**

"Camila! Listen to me, You are brainwashed by Dalton. And Hayley is our friend." I told Camila, "No! She is not our friend." Camila said letting go of Emily. "She is, you have to understand that Dalton is plotting to kill her, plotting to kill me, and plotting to kill you." I told her backing away, she grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and said "YOU LIAR!" throwing me across the lake. 

What is going on?

Am I drowning?

Right this moment?

I can't feel my legs, arms, basically my body.

 

**[CAMILA]**

Oh no... What have I done? I think Maddison was right, I am brainwashed by the person who loved me. "Hold on Maddison! I'm going to get you!" I said running to the lake and diving down to look for Maddison, I saw her easily and brought her to the surface. "Maddison, wake up!" I said slapping her face, "Whats happening here?!?" Hayley asked me. "I think I killed Maddison." I said checking her heartbeat, Thank God shes still alive. I tried doing CPR to check if it works, after a few tries, she woke up! And kissed me... "Whoops, sorry about that." Maddison said getting her glasses from me, I looked at her for a few seconds and kissed her back.

"Why am I always the third wheel?!?" Hayley complained, "Psh... You are not! You got Damien." Keana told Hayley while we are walking back to the subdivision.

 

**[HAYLEY]**

"Eh... I have no chance on that, because of Kylie." I told them, "Dude, don't say that. I am sure he will go out with you during the prom." Keana responded. "Nope.... NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!" I said with my hands up, "What if only, he asks you out for prom?" Maddison asked me. "Eh, maybe. It could be a 50-50 percentage, anyways why were you two brainwashed for that small while?" I asked Camila, "Here's what happened, Me and Maddison were knocked out by someone after lacrosse practice, hours later we woke up in the forest. And we were with Brooke and Rachel, the two escaped, Dalton brainwashed us and commanded to kill you." She answered, "Jesus Christ.... What does he want from me?" I asked again. "Guys, I'll see y'all tomorrow. I gotta go now!" Brooke said as Rachel followed her, "Uh... Me too!" Keana mentioned and left along with maddison.

The next day in school, I was looking at the bulletin board and saw the list of nominees for prom king and queen.

**WEST MERRIT HIGH'S PROM QUEEN 2016 NOMINATIONS**

**1\. Hayley Katherine Sterling**

**2\. Keana Lalaine Martinez**

**3\. Karla Camila Varezco**

**4\. Kylie Belle Montogremy**

**WEST MERRIT HIGH'S PROM KING 2016 NOMINATIONS**

**1\. Marcus Blake Armstrong**

**2\. Damien Zeus Peters**

**3\. Kyle Richard Dawson**

**4\. Gregory Oliver Smith**

"Dude! We got in!" Keana said patting my back looking at the bulletin board with a smile on her face, "You know what? I think I don't deserve to be prom queen tho. Even if its just a nomination." I told her, "I see... I see... But yeah Kyle asked me out for prom." Keana said while we went to history class. "I smell something suspicious..." I told Keana, "What?" Keana asked me while she's facing the board. "Is your cousin dating... Mr. Korean-American?" I asked her, "I have no idea." She answered. As the bell rang we both went out of class first to find Maddison, "MONTOGREMY!" Keana shouted to get her attention. "KEEKS!" She shouted back, "Who is this?!?" Jin asked Maddison. "My cousin...." Maddison told Jin, "I though she's your sister?" He asked Maddison. I pulled Maddison away from Jin so Keana would talk to her properly, "cous, what did I tell you? DON'T HAVE A BOYFRIEND YET." Keana said. "He is not my boyfriend... Yet." Maddison said with a smile, I smiled and clapped and Keana did the same as well. "Wait... Does she have a crush on Camila as well?" I whispered to Keana, "I have no idea." She answered. "Proud of you cous! Now we have lacrosse practice at 5 coach said while we were on the way to get cha."  Keana said patting her shoulder pulling me away from her.

5 pm, Lacrosse practice, as I got on the field, a weird looking guy with a guitar walked on the field. "Who is that?" I asked Keana, "Geico... He is the school's quote on quote rocker."  She answered. "But in reality, he is just making a fool of himself." Liz added to the statement that Keana said, "Hayley.... Please go to prom with me, I beg of you!" He said kneeling down, go away from me you're disgusting me. "Uh.... I am sorry but no." I told him in a sad tone and he left, "Well what was that, okay back to practice ladies. Big game tomorrow!" Our coach said as we got in place, "That was cringy with a mix of awkwardness." I said to myself.

 

**[MADDISON]**

"Montogremy, you are place for goal for this practice." Coach Sanders told me as I went to the goal area and positioned myself, okay no distractions this time around. Maddison, focus already no looking to your left, right, up, do- IS THAT JIN I SEE ON THE BLEACHERS?!?!? HE CAME TO SUPPORT ME OH MY GOODNESS, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD. Alright for real this time, you have to focus. Aaaand the coach blew the whistle, Hayley has the ball, then she throws it to Dara, and Dara throws it to Emily, then to Keeks. "Is that Maddison on the goal area?" I overheard a question, I looked to my left and it was Vernon one of Jin's friends asking him. 

"Yeah... That's her." He answered as I looked back at the field, anyways back to game. "Maddison, Catch!" Keana yelled throwing the ball with her lacrosse stick, and I got the ball using the stick. "Not bad Montogremy!" Coach complimented with a smile on his face, "Nice one Maddison!" Jin said. HE JUST DID THAT! HE DID THAT! OH MY GOODNESS. After lacrosse practice as I was walking around the halls, he went near me and got my stuff.

"Nice practice earlier." He said while we were walking, "Thanks, you going to watch the game tomorrow?" I asked him as we went out of the school building. "Well, I used to play lacrosse in old school. In Maine, and yes I am going." He answered, "Good... I always wanted support, I mean we always wanted support and my mom used to do lacrosse in this school also. But we haven't won a single trophy tho." I told him with a sad look on my face. And I saw a text on my phone, it's from my cousin.

**_(6:40 PM) DUH KEEKS: Maddison, Camila said she's going to pick you up. I am sorry that I have to leave early, I don't have the car with me and I just went with Hayley._ **

"Who was that?" He asked me

"My cousin." I answered as Camila went near me, "You going or what? Keana texted me." Camila asked me. "Yeah I am, I'll see you tomorrow then?" I asked Jin, "Well uhm... Yes, see you tomorrow Maddison." He answered as I got my bag from him and left going to Camila's car, "I see you and Seokjin are close now." Camila said while she's driving and I responded with a nod. "You like him?" She asked me, "Yes, I do like him." I answered her as I was looking at the window. As I arrived home I went straight to my room, smiling a bit because of Jin earlier. Damn he is very supportive.

 

**[HAYLEY]**

Science class has ended, and I am off to lacrosse practice because today is the big game. "I feel nervous for later." Keana told me. "DONT BE NERVOUS FOR LATER!!!" Maddison said, "Okay girls! Heres some reminders for later, do your best. If you want to win as champions." Coach told us before heading on the field for one last practice. After that tiring practice, I went straight to the school building with Keana to check if I passed something to our teachers. "You guys!" I heard Cara at the distance running towards us, "What do you want?" Keana asked Cara. "Good luck on the game later!" She said as she left, weird as hell. 

It's finally the game, the game will make West Merrit champions,we went to the opponent's school for this game. But the other team looks a bit scary for a reason or two that I can't lay a finger on. "Okay girls right now its the time to have a hundred percentage of pure _FOCUS,_ I don't want any distractions bug you girls. We need to win this alright? Sterling, I am assigning you for the goal, Montogremy will be the attacker for now. If anything happens, just keep going." Coach Sanders reminded us, "Now go out there and show em!" He added one more time as we went to the field getting ready. "I hope this won't go bad." I said to myself, I looked at my friends Keana and Liz for a second and gave me a thumbs up, Damien on the other hand is with Marco and Andrew, also Kylie because Maddison is a part of the team. As I heard the whistle, Liz got the ball immedietly dodging each and every player of the opposite team, and then she passed it to Gina, then to Camila, then to Keana, then to Elise. As Elise was going closer to the goal, I sense some bad vibes going on. "Hayley! Catch!" I heard Elise call my name as she threw the ball towards the goal, and it's a good thing I got it. And BAM! One point for West Merrit! I looked at the crowd and everyone was happy.

Oh no.... tie breaker, 5-5, that means if I catch the ball our team is going to win. As the referee blew his whistle again, the game starts, Liz passes to Dara, then to Emily, then to Maddison, as Maddison passes the ball to Therese, she got hitted by the other player of the school. I looked at the distance again and saw her eyes, they are glowing red, oh no.... This is bad.... This right here is bad. Therese passes the ball back to Maddison and charges up to the goal throwing the ball, "CATCH! HAYLEY." Coach yelled as I caught the ball. **PING!** the scoreboard made a sound, we did it! We won! Finally. The crowd went wild I mean literally wild!  "I GOT THE BALL!!" I said cheerfully pointing at my lacrosse stick, "Good Job ladies!" Coach Sanders told us high fiving everyone. "NICE GAME THERE HAYLEY!" Damien said as he went up to me, due to my happy attitude right now. I gave him a hug with a smile on my face, "Thanks! I really appreciated it." I told him. "Why are you hanging out with that girl? Let's go already Damien." Kylie suddenly said pulling Damien away from me and leaving the place, "Bummer... He didn't even say goodbye to me." I told Therese who is beside me. "I feel sorry for you, Kylie is the ultra bitch of west merrit. But trust me, Damien has had it with Kylie." She responded patting my back, well Maddison on the other hand immedietly left, "Keana, where's Maddison?" I asked her. "I have no Idea." She answered, "Go with me." I told her leaving the crowd of supporters, "Seokjin!" I called Jin at the parking lot. "Wheres my cousin?!?" Keana asked him, "I don't know where she is." He answered Keana. I looked at the distance and I still saw Maddison on the middle of the field, oh thats where she is. "I found your cousin, stop threatening the Korean." I told Keana grabbing her arm going to the field.

"Maddison, are you alright?!" I asked her as we went near her, "Dude, she doesn't look alright." Keana told me. "Calm down alright? Don't let that thing get to you. We won already." Keana told Maddison as her heart rate begins to calm down, "You okay now?" I asked her again. 

"Yeah... Sort of." She answered, I looked into the far distance. And Dalton is there, watching. 


	8. Somebody to you

"I saw him again." I told Keana looking to the forest, "Who?" She asked me as I shook my head. "Dalton...." I answered running to the forest, "Hayley, wait up!" Keana shouted following me. "I want to know what does he want from me." I said to myself walking non stop, "Whoa there, where are you going?" Keana asked me. Let's be clear here I am already done with Dalton and I want him dead already, since he is being abusive to Camila, my friends, and thinking he is unstoppable. "I am looking for Dalton." I answered Keana's question, "What are you going to do to him?" She asked me. "Kill him." I answered straight forward and suddenly a strong force pushed me away hitting my back on a tree, "Hayley!" Keana cried out running to me. I looked up and Dalton is there, "What do you want from me?!?" I asked him as I stood up. "Dude careful, he is a hybrid of a vampire and a werewolf." Keana told me. "Well... well... well... Look who came here?" Dalton said as he broke a branch off a tree, "answer my question, what do you want from me?" I asked him raising my voice.

"Your power." He said as his eyes glowed red and claws appearing, "I didn't even do anything to you, so please leave me alone!" I said as I turned into a vampire running to me, punching him in the face. "And I know your secret." I added, "What secret?" He asked me as I dodged his punches. "You're the one who killed that student, during the first day." I said backing away slowly as I arrived at the edge of the cliff, "You're correct, I have kept myself silent for long. So you would know how cruel and dark I am, It's true I AM THE ONE WHO KILLED THE STUDENT AND YOU'RE NEXT." He said as he charged up to me almost falling to my death, luckily I held on to the edge. I suddenly heard the police sirens around and saw Dalton with his hands up and the police restraining him with handcuffs leaving the place where he is standing, "Where's your friend Keana?" I heard Keana's dad ask her. "She's gone.... I think..." Keana answered her father's question, I start to climb back up to the surface to know that I am alive. "Hayley?" Keana said as she couldn't believe her eyes that I survived, "Keeks!" I said with a smile as her friends ran up to me hugging me. "I though you're dead." Keana said as she smiled looking at me, "I though so either, but Dalton is not around anymore. So no one will disturb us, for now." I told them.

The next day in school, I looked at the school's trophy case and it's good to see our trophy standing there. At Least no one is bugging me anymore that's all, "Hayley! Follow us!" Keana and Liz said as they ran. "Wait up!" I said as I followed them as I heard the guitar of somebody to you by the vamps play at the distance, wait is this real? Is someone really promposing to me?!?!? I see Keana and Camila play the guitar, Marco playing the drums on a trolley cart pushed by Andrew, Jason and Fred, Gina singing the song with Liz. As we arrived at the football field, yes this school has a football team also. The marching band plays also the song, for real this time. Who is promposing?!?!? As the song stops, I saw Damien go down from the bleachers. Wait.... IS HE GOING TO PROMPOSE???!?!? I though he has Kylie for his prom date?!?!, "Surprised huh?" He asked me. "This is what I call effort, I know that this is for Kylie tho." I answered looking around, "Kylie?!? Me and Brad switched dates already, but she still won't let go of me. So please let me ask you this important question." He told me giving me a rose smiling at me, "Be my prom date? I'll make your night the best." He asked me. I looked at the band, my friends, Maddison,Jin and Vernon showing off the 'Please say YES!' Sign, and back to Damien. "Yes." I answered as they went wild. 

After that surprising promposal from Damien, Kylie went near me along with her friends, what does she want from me?! She's fucking toxic as hell. "Sterling, just because he promposed to you. That does not mean that he owns your heart." She told me in the most mean girl-ish way, "There's no harm with your boyfriend being my prom date, so please, leave me alone." I answered back as I left going to the next class. "Kylie is being annoying again." I told Keana while we are walking to the next class, "Thank you! You have finally arrived." She said as she brought out her notebook flipping to a page. "What's that?" I asked her looking at the messed up illustration she has, "A plan." She answered with a smirk. "Tell me all about it." I said as we sat down waiting for the teacher, "Okay, so our plan for today is to dump slushee balloons on Kylie and the bitches." Keana stated as she's drawing random circles, "So basically, You and Liz will be going to the rooftops of this school, with the cooler filled with slushee balloons. I'll signal you and Liz to drop the balloons on their heads, Maddison and Gina will be the look out for the assistant principal Trump." She explained to me. 

"Thats a good idea!! I like that concept." I told her giving her a high five. Soon as the bell rang, we went to the parking lot to get the cooler. "This prank will be the bomb." Damien told us as him and Marco were holding the cooler, "isn't that Kylie will get mad at you?" I asked him as we arrived at the rooftop of the school. "Nope, she wont get mad. But she will at you guys. Good luck!" He answered leaving the cooler to me and Liz, "This will be awesome." Liz said opening the cooler getting two balloons for me, "The girls are on their way." Keana told me as I checked the students passing by. "It's showtime Sterling." Liz said as the girls are walking by, "On three." I told Liz and she responded with a nod. One.... Two.... Three.... SPLAT!!! the balloons hitted the girls on the head and Liz poured out the excess slush that has been on the cooler, we both ended up laughing as Maddison caught our attention that assistant principal Trump is coming. "Lets get outta here!" I said as I ran with super speed going to the girls downstairs, "Well that was a close one." Keana said as we went inside the school building. "So class, prom is tomorrow so I expect a lot of beauty going on." Mr. Way mentioned, "And as for the nominees of this year's prom king and queen, good luck,  and I hope someone will have their typical high school movie kiss thing." Mr. Way added smiling as Keana looks at me smiling with two thumbs up. 

**[KEANA]**

Ugh, I can't believe that us juniors have to set up for this year's prom at the gym. It's a good thing that Maddison and Jin along with Camila and Emily are around to help us around fix up all the designs and things that needed hanging, "Here's the thing that will be sticked on." Hayley said as I got the styro sign and placed it onto the wall. "I'll go check on something around the halls first guys, Maddison take in charge." I said leaving the place, The school hallways is pretty dark at night for some reason. It's very scary that's why I leave early, as I was walking around the hall, I saw a light shining from the science lab. At first I want to check what it is, but I thought it was the janitor. As I entered the lab, I saw Kyle and Tyler fighting. "Keana! A little help over here!" Kyle said as I ran up to him, I looked at his leg and it seems it's infected and it looks terrible as hell. "Get the flask that on the table, that's the only cure i'll have." He told me pointing at the table. As I got the flask, Tyler all of a sudden threw a chair at me, but that didn't make me weak, I gave kyle the flask and found some charged up wires. I tapped Tyler's shoulder and electrocuted him until he fell to the floor, "Let's get outta here." I told Kyle who is limping. Yikes the wound is really getting worse. As we got out of the lab, Kyle sat down somewhere and the flask on the other hand, Isn't on my hand anymore. 

"Where have you been?!?" Maddison ran up to me asking the question, "Kyle is terribly injured, and his regenerating is a slow process. Go and help me find the flask." I told Maddison as we ran to find the person who stole the flask from my hand, "Hey idiots, looking for this?" I heard Ameer's voice holding the flask. I looked at Maddison on the other hand, it look's like she's getting pissed off again. "Give the flask back Ameer." I told him as I went near him, "Never!" He said. Ameer is really pissing me off right now and I am worried about my cousins anger issues, because in a split second she might kill Ameer. "Give me the flask." I said giving him the death stare, "Ok, here you go." He said with full of fright on his face giving me the flask running away, "Okay then Maddison let's go back to Kyle." I said as I saw Maddison on her knees sniffling. Oh no.... "Dude is everything alright?" I asked her, "I.... I.... I am sorry, please don't hurt me." She answered as tears fall down her face. "Maddison, It's me your cousin. No one is hurting you." I said, "What's going on here?!?" Hayley asked me. "Give this to Kyle, it's just something. Call Camila if you see her." I told Hayley giving her the flask as she left.

"What's happening?!?" Camila asked me while Maddison is still in tears, "I... I don't know what's going on with my cousin, you talk to her. I'll go check on Kyle." I said leaving Camila to check on Kyle.

**[CAMILA]**

"Is everything alright?" I asked her as she stopped crying, seeing Maddison in pain is like me when I lost my parents due to a murder when I was 16 and the same day when I turned into a werewolf. 

_**(CUE FLASHBACK)** _

This is the best day of my life! I got in the lacrosse team, I am going to tell my parents also that I also got a slot on the math team. I thought to myself as I was biking my way home with a smile on my face, I suddenly heard police sirens at the distance as I entered the subdivision. I suddenly had the curiosity to see what is going on so I followed on police car and it lead me to our street, then at my house. I suddenly saw Keana's father in the crime scene and asked him "What's going on inside?", He let out a sigh and answered "See it for yourself young lady and recognize who those people are." I ran inside the house to see 2 black body bags at the porch, this... This.... This isn't happening, My parents are still alive right?!? Those are just murderers in those body bags I am not believing that's them, I unzipped the first body bag and I saw my dad's dead body. I know mom is inside the house and the other one is not her, "Mom, get out of here! Mom! Don't pretend to be deaf." I yelled out wiping my tears away. But no reply or something. I opened the other body bag and it's my mom, "This is not true! You are all liars!" I said backing away.

"Hey! Come back here." Mr. Martinez said as I ran away getting my bike leaving the crime scene and going to the forest. As I was biking around the forest, I suddenly heard an unsettling noise at the distance. You know what just don't mind about it Camila, It's just your imagination for some reasons, just keep biking. Then I suddenly heard footsteps a few seconds later,I looked at my back and saw two pairs of eyes at the distance and they are glowing red. Oh shit! Is that what I think it is?!? A werewolf?!? I left my bike alone and start to run away as it got closer and closer and bit me on my arm. As I left the scene I saw a shed and stayed there for a while, my arm starts to bleed very badly, luckily I have my bag with me and got some peroxide that I stole from the school's clinic and cleaned my wound, as I was applying the medicine I winced  wrapped my wound with a towel and secured it with some hair ties that I have and some scotch tape to secure it.

_**(End of flashback)** _

"Is everything alright Camila?" Maddison asked me as I looked at her, " Yeah... I am fine, I just remembered how I lost my parents when I saw you cry." I answered smiling at her. "That's sad, but yeah sorry if you had to see me in tears. I just had to control my anger issues." Maddison told me as we both stood up, "Do you want me to bring you home?" I asked her while we were walking back to the covered court. "No thanks, Keeks will do that." She answered, "Cous! Hurry up would ya? My arms are killing me." Keana said at the distance. "Aight Keeks." She said getting the tape thats placed on the table, "You're going home right?" She asked me.

"Yeah,see you-"

"We don't have prom,as I am a sophomore." She stated smiling and hugging me as she went back to work and I went back home.

OH YES, WINNER!!! KARLA CAMILA FOR THREE!!!!!!

**[HAYLEY]**

"So.... Prom is already tomorrow, Do you have your dress already?" I asked Keana while I am still holding the disco ball that will be hung on the ceiling, "Yepo, what about you?" She asked back grabbing the disco ball and hanging it on the stage. "Well thats everything, little reminder for you that prom is at 6." Keana said going down the ladder grabbing her bags and leaving, "Wait up!" I exclaimed grabbing my bag as well. "Hayley!" I heard a familiar voice call me which made me turn around, "Damien!" I said as I stepped out of the building. "You going home already?" He asked me as we were walking, "Yes, you know I need some of that beauty sleep for some reasons." I answered chuckling. "I'll take you home if you want." He said as we went to the parking.

After that car ride, Damien dropped on my doorstep and said "I'LL PICK YOU UP AT 6!" and drove off. "Spence!" I called my brother who is in the kitchen, "Yep?" He asked me as he got out of the kitchen. "I have a question." I answered as we sat on the stairs, "You are free to ask." He said. "So basically our homeroom adviser mentioned a thing called 'typical high school movie kiss'. And that left me clueless." I explained to my brother, All he did was laugh at my explanation. "What's funny?" I asked him, "you're so pure and young, but anyways. A typical high school movie kiss is like you get your first kiss or get kissed at a certain event, like a prom for example because that's mostly where all of the kisses happen in movies." Spencer told me. "So that's why it's called a typical high school movie kiss?" I asked him, "Yeah so rest up!" Spencer said as he went back to the kitchen. 

As I went to my room, I suddenly smiled and thought that OH YES MY CRUSH JUST PROMPOSED TO ME. And tomorrow is the prom so I better sleep already.


	9. Prom

Today is the day, It's our high school prom. But Keana on the other hand invited me to go to the mall with Gina,Liz and Maddison, to you know get ready for the prom. Well about Maddison, she just wants to go with us to the mall. "Guys! Look at this thing." Liz called us from a distance and showed us arrows, "Girl, you sure love archery." I told her and suddenly we saw Maddison look at someone at the distance. "Is that Seokjin?" I asked her with a smile on my face, "Yeah, now MOVE!" She said pushing me and Keana away to make way for herself. "Teenagers am I right?" An old lady asked us and walked away, "Yes." Keana answered. "Shh!" Gina told Keana slapping her shoulder walking away with Liz, "Hi." An accent greeted us.

 "Cara, what are you doing here???" I asked her not having eye contact with her, "I want to talk to you guys, regarding about Dalton and his pack mates." She answered. "Oooh! Keana, Hayley, look at this." Liz mentioned pulling us away from Cara, thank God for Liz. "Make up?" I asked Liz while Keana is snorting or smelling the scent of the lipstick that is, "Yeah! You really need to have these things, especially we're graduating next year." She answered. "I am not that kind of girl Liz, so yeah let's find your cousin Keana." I told Liz as I dragged Keana out of the store, "She's in that record store with Korean boy." She said looking at the record store. "Let's go!" I told Keana just to get away from the smell of french vanilla from the part of the department store.

"Okay pretty Korean boy, what are you going to do with my friend's cousin?" I said to myself holding Keana's arm to the record shop, "Guys!" Maddison called us as we arrived at the store when Jin on the other hand gave me a death stare. "Yes?" Liz on the other hand with a fuckton of shopping bags  asked Maddison, "Not you, I am talking to Hayley and Keana." Maddison answered. "I think Jin is flirting with me at this moment." Maddison told us with a smirk on his face.

"Are you out of your head?" I asked her.

"Are you out of your mind?" Keana asked Maddison. 

"Why? Is he going to to bad things to me?" Maddison asked us both.

"Seokjin is a hunter, he can hurt you or something when the full moon strikes." I answered Maddison's question about Jin, "Wait... He is?" Keana asked me. "Eh, I don't give a flying fuck. I can't really 'turn' into a 'werewolf' like the bork bork type, just the partial form with the claws, eyes, and teeth." She answered looking at the vinyl records, I saw in the corner of my eye is Camila enter the store. "Hi Camila." Liz greeted her as I kicked Maddison's leg, "Hi." Maddison said waving at her. "You seem a bit in pain, are you alright?" Camila went near us, "yes, I am okay I just bumped my leg on a shelf." She answered. "Wait, why are you with them by any means?" Camila asked Maddison, "because, I just wanted to buy..... RECORDS!!" Maddison answered holding a Vampire Weekend vinyl. "Okay then... I'll see you soon." Camila said walking away from us, "What was what?!?" She exclaimed. "A senior student who you like." I said as we went out of the mall, "I mean really, you guys embarrassed me infront of her." Maddison whined as we got in the car, "she finds it cute, trust me." Keana said as she starts the car leaving the place.

As I arrived at my house, I saw a random stranger talking to my mom. "Hayley! You have arrived. Ricardo, that's my daughter." My mom introduced, "Hello, what do you want from me?" I asked Ricardo. "He is the make up artist for your prom!" My mom answered, welp, here's to my existence being covered with make up. "Lets get started shall we?" He asked me again, "Okay." I answered with an awkward smile on my face. After the hair,makeup, and dress wearing has finished, I am done and ready for prom. "Hey little child." Spencer said as he entered my room, "I look like a mess, how the hell am I going to show myself to Damien like this?" I told Spencer. "You don't look like trash, and I am sure that Damien will be shook." Spencer said, "Also, how will I get my so called 'high school movie kiss'?" I complained once more. "You'll have it, I believe in you." He told me patting my shoulder. "Hayley! Visitor!" My mom yelled, "good luck Hayles!" Spencer told me as I got out of the room. 

As I went down the stairs in the most lady like way, I saw Damien.... SMILING. AT. ME. "You ready?" He asked me looking at me. "Yeah... I am ready for tonight." I answered as we leave the house and going inside Damien's car, "You look stunning for a new student." He said while he was driving. "Thanks for that compliment, I am not one of those extremely girly girls who wear large amount of makeup." I told him breaking down in laughter, "Yeah, I don't know why do they wear make up." Damien mentioned as the car stopped. "Are we here already?" I asked him while I am staring at a brick wall, "Yes." He answered stepping out of the car and I followed. As we got in the event, Keana approached me with Marco. "Wait... I though Kyle is your date?" I asked her, "He couldn't make it right?" She answered .

 "Oh... I forgot." I said as Damien went with Marco, and look who I saw at the corner of my eye going to my direction. Kylie and her bitchy friends. "Look who arrived outta nowhere, the nerd and her side kick." Kylie said looking at me and Keana, "Hi a bitchy version of Maddison, what makes you appear outta nowhere?" Keana asks Kylie. "Isn't she your cousin?" I asked her, "I got this trust me." She answered. "Who did your make up anyways Sterling? The funeral make up artist?" Taylor asked me, "Well where did you get your face? The radiation chamber?" Keana answered back. "I now open the dance floor!" The principal said as the music starts to play, all of the students gathered on the dance floor and partied like there is no tomorrow. Including me, since this is my first prom and it is enjoyable for a reason. 

"You enjoying?" Camila asked me, "Hell yeah I am enjoying right now." I answered as we continued to dance with the other students who are forming a conga line, and I saw Kylie looking at me with a deadly stare which is disturbing to look at let's all be real here. "Hey!" we all cheered as we continued dancing, the principal goes up the stage holding two envelopes testing the microphone. "What's going on there?" I asked Camila because it's the second time that she'll have her prom here in this school and I bet she knows, "Prom king and queen results. Who do you think will win tonight?" She answered. I shrugged paying attention to the stage, "I bet you'll win this time." Keana told Camila patting her on the shoulder. "Hope so... Kylie won last year tho, and Brad was prom king. So let's find out who will win." Camila responded letting out a sigh of despair, "Do you know anything about a thing called 'High school movie kiss'?" I asked Camila. "What are you talking about?" She asked back. Okay nevermind about that, I am just nervous that I might win prom queen which is an IMPOSSIBLE THING TO HAPPEN. "This year's prom queen is...." The principal mentioned opening the envelope, please not me... I beg of you, not me. 

"Kylie Montogremy!" The principal said enthusiastically as everyone clapped. "Next, What is the Queen without her King? Our prom king for this year is...." The principal said once more opening another envelope, Ok this is not my topic right now I am unstable for this situation. Send help. "Damien Peters!" The principal called him but he won't go up the stage with Kylie. "Bro! Get over there with your prom queen." Marco convinced him pointing at the stage while Kylie gives him a smug look, "Nope." He told Marco looking at me. Oh no.... What is he going to do?!? I HAVE SO MUCH TO LIVE FOR, "I'm going for the real queen." Damien said going near me and pulling me close for a kiss. WAIT A KISS?!?! ON THE LIPS?!?! IN FRONT OF KYLIE?!?!? OH MY DOG, well since I have to have a response. I'll kiss him back. "You said you wanted a typical high school movie kiss right?" He asked me, "Yeah... But how did you know?" I answered. "I have been spying the whole time." Damien told me. 

As the prom ended, Kylie and her bitchy friends went near me. "Listen here Sterling, just because Damien kissed you that does NOT MEAN THAT HE IS YOURS NOW." Kylie whined, "Actually, she's mine now Kylie. You have to stop threatening Hayley with your friends, And I am breaking up with you." Damien interrupted. "You... You... You're what?!?" Kylie panicked as she heard that Damien is breaking up with her, "Yes, that's legit information from your now ex-boyfriend. Now scram!" He said when we left the venue. "Take me home?" I asked with a smile, "Definitely." He answered as we got in the car.

**[CAMILA]**

Well this year's prom is a little boring, despite Damien kissing Hayley. Reasons on why this prom sucked, I am prom date less, and I am not crowned as prom queen. A few months time i'll be leaving this school for college, I let out a sigh sitting down on the stairs waiting for someone to fetch me. Oh wait, no one will fetch me. "Hey sorry for me wearing jammies, and sorry if I am late, I had trouble getting Keana's car keys." A familiar voice was heard in front of me "Maddison?" I questioned as I stood up, "Yeah, It's me." She answered with a smile on her face. "What are you doing here?" I asked her while she pulled my hand, "I am here to take you to your apartment." She answered as we got in the car. "That's too nice of you, but I can call an uber or take a bus if I want." I told her while Maddison is starting the car, "No you can't do that, you're wearing a gown and PLUS with that smeared off makeup. You look like you got neglected on a date with someone, or perhaps a runaway bride. On the side note, We are going to wendy's." Maddison stated as she starts to drive. I guess she's right... I might look like a runaway bride, "How's the prom?" She asked me. "It was good. Damien and Hayley kissed." I answered as we arrived at Wendy's, "No kidding ?" Maddison asked me.

"I am serious, now let's go I am starving now." I told Maddison as we got out of the car, "You sit down, I'll get you anything from the menu. Why is Maddison acting so nice right now? Did something struck her or something? Because during Lacrosse practices and in school, she mostly talks to her best friends. "The food is here now miss runaway bride from Cuba." Maddison said as she was holding the food tray placing it on the table, "About the car, isn't that Keana will get mad at you?" I asked her as she starts to eat her food. "I asked her before Marco picked her up earlier so..." Maddison answered and continued.

After that dinner, Maddison and I finally arrived at my apartment building. "Do you want me to take you to your unit or you're fine?" She asked me as she got down from the car, "Sure, my feet are killing me." I answered taking my heels off and giving it to her. As we arrived at my unit, I told Maddison to step inside for a while. "Are those your parents?" She asked me as I got in my room for a while to change my clothes, "Yeah... Are you referring to that picture of me in freshmen year during the science fair?" I answered. "By the looks of it, I guess so." Maddison mentioned as I got out of my room sitting beside her on my couch resting my head on her shoulders, "Keana is texting me already tho... She's telling me to give her car back." Maddison said as she stood up. I nodded as a response, "Take care of yourself." I said as she closed the door.

**[HAYLEY]**

"Thanks for tonight Damien, I appreciate everything you did for me." I told him as we arrived at my house, "Thats nothing HayHay, I'll see you on monday?" He asked me giving me a bouquet of flowers. "Yeah, see you on monday." I said as I opened the door of my house watching him leave, "You have arrived!" My mother said as I sat down on the stairs taking my shoes off. "PROM WAS SO AWESOME, I WANT TO DO IT ONCE MORE AND.... AND.... AND MY CRUSH WAS MY DATE AND HE KISSED ME." I said in an excited tone, "Really?! Was that the guy who picked you up? And what's is name again? Doorman? Damon?" My mom asked me giving me a warm towel. I laughed at my mothers response "One, yes I am serious. Two, yep he's is the guy who picked me up. And three, his name is Damien." I answered taking all my makeup off and going upstairs to fix up. "That's cute, when will he admit that he likes you?" My mother asked as I changed to my normal clothes, "He actually did, and we an item now." I answered my mother in the most sleepy way as possible. ", "That's beautiful, and I can see that you're sleepy already, now go get some rest." My mother told me as I went back to my room.

This day has been an awesome day, me and Damien are a thing now, and everything is getting into shape.


	10. Unknown Letter

Months have passed since our prom and it's the last day of school for this year, well except for the seniors because of their graduation coming up in a few weeks also. In the lacrosse locker room, we had a victory party because last week we were reigned as national champions. "Great job, last week ladies!" Our coach congratulated us, "Thanks coach!"  Keana mentioned with a smile. "Well, Junkle, do you have any words?" Our coach asked Emily, Emily cleared her throat and took a deep breath "Yes coach, I just want to thank everyone for cooperating with this school year's games. And despite all the tough times ahead of this group when us seniors leave in a few weeks, you guys have been my family since day one of this school year. Ever since we had that game with one of the schools here in Stawford, me and Camila are blessed being the captains of this lacrosse team. And we'll be passing the torch to the upcoming the seniors we have trusted ever since, and that's you two." She said pointing at me and Keana, "Are you serious about that?" Keana asked Emily. "Yes we are being serious with that." Camila mentioned as she gave their lacrosse sticks to us, "Wait, these are yours right?" I asked the two seniors. "Yeah but we decided to give to you two." Camila answered patting my head, "To the new team captains!" Emily yelled as the other members cheered for us.

After that short celebration, I started to clear my locker up and placing them in a box that principal Fitz gave to each student. "Let me help you out there." Damien said as he ran up to me holding the box as I took down random pictures on the deep parts of my locker, "Thanks Damien, I appreciate you helping me." I told him with a smile on my face, "Anything for you." He responded while Kylie and her friends passed by giving us a deadly look again, "She's bitter." Maddison mentioned as I closed my locker. "I can tell." Me and Damien said in sync and laughed, I looked at Maddison who is doing a heart shape with her hands mouthing the phrase "I ship it". "Anyways, who want's to go out later for pizza? My treat!" Keana asked as she appeared with Marco and Gina, "We wanna!" Me and Maddison answered, "I second in motion!" Liz said. While going to the pizza parlor, I carpooled with the cousins and I saw a random stranger at the distance, but didn't mind it anyways. "You guys saw that?" Maddison asked us, "Nope, we didn't." Keana mentioned as she continues to drive, "Vernon and Toni will go with us along with Jin." I told Maddison which made her transfer to the back seat. 

At the pizza parlor, Keana ordered the same pizza that us Lacrosse team had. "I can't believe that we are team captains now." I said grabbing a slice, "Yeah,  and on the side note we are graduating also. So more works that will be assigned to us,and something probably worst to expect." Keana mentioned as she takes a bite of her pizza. "And as for you Maddison, Toni, Vernon, and Seokjin, You'll feel the pain of being a Junior."  I told them instead of Keana telling them, "Oh we can see because of those dark circles." Vernon told me and Keana pointing at our eyes. 

**[MADDISON]**

"Hey uhm... Maddison." Jin approached me as I was waiting for Keana to go back from the store, "Yeah?" I asked him fixing my glasses. "Can we talk for a while?" He asked me as he walked closer, "Sure, whats up?" I answered facing Jin. "Look I just want to get things off my chest, and I know that we've been hanging out for sometimes with Toni and Vernon. But all I am trying to tell you is..." He said in a serious tone but IS TOO DAMN CUTE FOR WORDS, "So you're saying that you like me or something?" I asked him scratching my head. "YES! I like you." Jin answered so loud, wait.... WHAT HE HAS A CRUSH ON ME?!?!?!? HOLY SHIT I AM NOW HAPPY, I CAN SEE CLEAR NOW. Wow I can be so extra like literally.

"Legit?"

"Legit."

"No joke?"

"No joke."

Well I'll be damned that someone likes me, well infact if he said that he likes me, I'll tell him something as well. Wait what should I tell him? That I am into him? Or I am more interested with Camila? I might just say that I like him instead. "I have to tell you something as well, I also like you" I mentioned with a smile on my face, "Really? So this means....?" He asked as he pointed at me and himself. "Nope, no dating yet. How about a Mutual Understanding?" I answered as I held his hand, "Sounds good, I am not affected with that." He told me as Keana arrived with paper bags with her. "Need a little help here Maddison." Keana mentioned as me and Jin helped her out, "You brought the pick up..." I told Keana as we got in the car. "Dad said off limits with the other car, because of us two constantly using it." She explained starting the car, "See you in august Jin!" I told him as we left the place. "You and Jin are an item now?" Keana asked me, "Nope, mutual understanding." I answered as we went back to the subdivision. 

**[HAYLEY]**

I took the bus going back to our subdivision since Damien has to leave early after, as I arrived at the bus stop I felt cold air at my direction. But the thing is, It's is hot when I arrived at school earlier this morning., Something's not right here again but might as well keep walking to my house. Upon arriving at my house around 5 in the afternoon, I went straight to my room and checked my social media sites that I have. I bet that the seniors are doing something after the thank you parties for each club, hopefully that Emily and Camila get a scholarship somewhere in Louisiana. As this school year for me ends and I will be going to my Senior Year in months, I hope that me and Damien will still go strong, Me and Keana's friendship won't break and the members of the Lacrosse team will not let me down.

"Hayley! There's a letter for you." Spencer called me as I got out of my room, Ugh... Who still uses letters anyways? It's 2016. "Who is it from?" I asked him while I am going down stairs, "go check it for yourself." He answered giving me the envelope. The envelope is all black and a logo which looks like it has been hand painted with white paint and my name written in gold.

"Who do you think sent you that letter?" Spencer asked me, "Better check the message." I answered as I went back upstairs to my room to read it privately. I opened the envelope and the paper used was very old.

Okay... I am currently scared on this guy sending a random letter and knowing my real name, I bet Keana or Maddison knows the guy. I got my phone and dialed Keana's number, "C'mon pick up Keeks." I whispered as it starts to ring.

**"Hello Hayles?**

Keana, I have a question for you.

**What is it?**

Did you and Maddison get any letter with a black envelope?

**Yeah, Why'd  you ask anyways?**

I am just wondering if you have met Gordon Blade yet.

**No I haven't met him yet,** **you could ask Emily about it**

Ok then, thanks Keana.

**Aight bye"**

I have to go to Emily's place to ask about the damn letter and to know more about on Gordon Blade, "Mom I'll just go to a friends house." I told her as I immedietly left the house. I need to know on what's the reason why the members need to visit.

**_ -TO BE CONTINUED IN BOOK 2- _ **


	11. EXTENDED SCENES AND PARTS THAT DID NOT MAKE IT

A/N: these are the scenes from each chapter in book 1 that did not make in the final rendition and extended parts of each scene in a specific chapter, mostly these are for humor purposes. 

**CHAPTER 1**

(Where Keana meets Hayley)

"You must be a new student here?" Keana asked me while we were walking to our second class, "Yes I am a new student here. I just moved in this town last month, I am just adjusting on the environment." I answered, "I'll show you something, lets go outside." Keana said pulling my arm as we went outside, "Isn't this cutting classes?" I asked her. "No it's called a campus tour with Keeks." She answered, "Your nickname is Keeks?!" I asked her. "Yes, only my family members call me Keeks. Moving on with that, on your right side where you can hear children swearing. Thats West Merrit Elementary, But I didn't attend Elementary there. This very grounds your standing on, is West Merrit High. While over there on the right where theres moaning, thats West Merrit University." Keana explained pointing around places, "Do you own a car?" I asked her as we got in the building again. "Yeah I have a car with me, but I won't be using it today. My cousin and I have an agreement, alternate use." She answered. “What about you, do you have a car?” Keana asked me as we went upstairs for our next class, “I don't, I use a bike which belongs to my brother and its very rusty and old. But for now he is taking me to and from school.” I answered. “You live a lonely life.” She included to her statement, “I tried to drive the car once. Got grounded.” I said as we entered the classroom.

* * *

 

**Chapter 2**

(An extended version of Hayley meeting Maddison)

  "Who are you and what do you want?" I asked the girl who has glasses on, wearing a black doctor who hoodie,some black pants and khaki converse shoes this girl looks kinda like Keana. "Who am I?" She asked back and her voice is kinda high, "Maddison,Maddison Montogremy. Sixteen years old, Hobbies are Lacrosse, fandoms, and youtubers." She answered. "Hayley Sterling, nice to meet  you." I mentioned. I still don't know who she is. "I'm Keana's cousin." Maddison added shaking my hand vigorously with a smile on her face, "Cute." I said backing away slowly. "I heard you're my cousin's new found friend, and I wanna be friends with you. I heard that you like panic! At The Disco, and guess what?" She said. "What?" I asked her rasing an eyebrow, "I LIKE PANIC! AT THE DISCO AS WELL! Keana brought me to their concert and Brendon is so hot." Maddison answered while flailing her arms arounds. 

 I let out a nervous chuckle and told her "Yeah,I am her new found friend and she didn't mention anything about you." I mentioned as we were walking. "MADDISON! WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUTSIDE?!?" Keana called by the distance, "Sorry couz! I was told by my mom- I mean aunt Angela to go buy food at the shop near by." Maddison said to Keana. How nice of her.... Yay cousins, "Oh you met Hayley already, nice one" Keana told her cousin. "And why are you walking to the store, Don't you wanna like use my car or something?" Keana asked to Maddison, another convo that I can't relate to. Nice one.  "Exercise Keekasaurs, exercise." Maddison answered with matching hand gestures, "Did she forget to take her meds?" I pulled Keana close to whisper in her ear. "Nope, she's just like that." She answered while we are looking at Maddison doing puppy eyes and throwing a peace sign, "Will you excuse me for a second." Keana said walking towards her cousin pulling her arm. "You're taking the car with you." She said as they went back to their place, "Yo wait up!" I said running to their direction.

* * *

 

**Chapter 3**

(Where Hayley finds out that Maddison is a werewolf)

"Maddison,what the fuck are you doing here?" I asked her because I am very worried about that child’s health, “I know what I am doing.” She answered as she pushed me away to the pile of leaves that's behind the bus stop, “You know that they are very deadly and stuff like that, If they kill you. I might be the one to be the blame, Keana will be pissed off and we wont be close anymore. So stay away from them!” I told her standing up brushing off the leaves from my shoulders. "I can handle this Hayley, just watch." She answered looking at the three guys, "Oh it's the weird cousin again,listen here Maddison you know that Keana is useless okay and you should just stop talking to her because she's a threat." The same guy explained, looked at Maddison who seems to be very pissed off at them. "Leave my cousin alone,Tyler you don't know her" She told that Tyler guy, "What are you going to do? Scare us?" One of Tyler's friends asked her. And I saw her eyes turn bright red,oh shit,oh no. "Leave" She said looking at the three boys, but they didn't leave. “Oh that's original, the glowing red eyes, is that going to startle me or are those contacts?!” Tyler asked in a rude matter as his friends laughed, I looked at Maddison’s hand and wait a minute. ARE THOSE CLAWS OR SOMETHING?!? Oh no this is terrible. Like literally TERRIBLE

"I SAID LEAVE!" Maddison growled at them. “Okay, Okay you win now. We are leaving!” Tyler said and left, Did I just encounter a werewolf? Or not? "I gotta go back to neva-" I said as she dragged me back to the subdivision. "You're gonna go back to your house." Maddison interrupted, OH NO SHE'S GOING TO KILL ME!!!! "Please don't kill me! I have a brother and a mother and a future to have" I begged, Maddison rolled her eyes and said "I won't kill you, I saved you from those boys earlier. And they are Dalton's pack mates". "Oh, I thought alphas like you will kill or something like that" I said. 

"Hayley, an Alpha like me won't kill. And besides of being very strong,competitive,and aggressive, we are kind as well. Well in a minumum amount of time." Maddison said while we were walking to my house, "And why did you leave your house anyway?" She asked me. "Oh that reason? Well I can't really believe that I am living in a town that has supernatural creatures roaming around." I answered as we arrived at my house, "See you tomorrow at school new friend. I am watching you." Maddison said leaving and me entering my house.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So.... Hi! This is my new series! Sorry for the short chapters,and leave a comment on what you think about the story. Follow my tumblr and wattpad:Gaymilyjunk


End file.
